Better The Devil You Know
by natalayx
Summary: Edward Masen was an enigma, and Isabella Swan was making it her mission to get under his skin to unravel the mystery of who he really was.
1. Prologue

**Hey, hi. I'm back! ****So, this is a continuation of the one-shot i wrote for Livie79's birthday back in July... ****Joo gave us 10 quotes to do with satan/the devil/hell to create something, and I came up with this. But the plot bunny would not leave me alone, so I continued it. Each chapter has one of the quotes worked into the chapter. Anyway! Liv, I don't think I have to state how much I love and adore you, 'cause i'm pretty sure i've told you over a thousand times already. But yeah. You're amazing and inspire me daily. You've been a huge part of why I began to write again. I really hope you like this.**

** The usual: characters and the hybrid backstory belong to S Meyer, songs mentioned aren't mine, (except one I wrote specifically for this story) and no copyright infringement intended. blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Edward glances from Bella, Jane and Rose, to Garrett and Kate. He has a vague idea of who they are, but he asks for clarification anyway. "Who are they?"

"Garrett and Kate." Bella mumbles.

"What?" Edward and Emmett say simultaneously through clenched teeth.

Bella filled in Emmett about what happened with Kate and Garrett a few months prior. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. They may not have known each other for very long, but the two of them formed a quick, close relationship. One very similar to a brother and sister. And when Emmett cared about someone, he cared for them with his whole being.

Edward was informed of what happened between Bella, Kate and Garrett within the first months of knowing her. Edward sensed Bella's hesitancy to let him in and become close with him from the beginning of their friendship. But he slowly broke through her walls and they have become extremely close with one another. As they grew closer, the energy between them began shifting from friendship to something more. Which tended to bring out the possessive and protective side of Edward.

Edward's body automatically stiffens at the two names; his eyes hardening, jaw clenching and shoulders filling with tension. Bella reaches behind her and entwines her fingers with Edward's, glancing at him over her shoulder. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, her lips stretching into a tender smile before she turns back to Rosalie and Jane.

"How?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Jane mutters.

"Jane, wait," Bella hisses, wrapping her hand around Jane's tiny wrist. "Don't do anything rash."

"Are you joking?" She scoffs in reply, looking between Bella's eyes. "After what those assholes did to you?"

"I'm with Bella, Jane. Just..." Alice sighs and rests her hand on Jane's forearm. "Think things through before you do anything."

"You don't have to make a scene, we can just get them thrown out," Bella says to Jane, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth when Garrett's shocked gaze lands on hers. "Can't we?" She trembles, giving Jane a pleading look as Garrett begins to make his way across the room to her, pulling an anxious looking Kate behind him.

When Garrett and Kate stand in front of them, Garrett gives Bella a hesitant smile. "Hi Bella."

"What are you doing here?" She demands, glancing between Garrett and Kate.

"More importantly, how did you even get past the bouncer?" Rose asks, lifting her brow.

"W-We had an invite." Kate stutters, glancing at everyone with caution.

"Excuse me?" Jane snaps, her eyes narrowing at Kate.

"We got an invitation to the party sent to us in the mail," Garrett explains. "It didn't have a name on who it was for."

"Surprise," Bella deadpanned with no humour. "You found the guest of honor."

"I didn't even put two and two together." Garrett explains apologetically.

"We wouldn't have come if we knew it was for you, Bella. I swear." Kate says, her eyes pleading with Bella to believe her.

"So you just decided to go to a party for an anonymous person?" Emmett scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who the fuck does that?"

"We thought it was a minuscule error," Garrett states, rubbing his stubbled chin anxiously. "We didn't want to blow it off in case it was important."

"Nothing's changed then," Rose remarks, rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you're still a social-climbing piece of shit, Gaz."

"Hey." Kate snaps in defence, taking a step toward Rosalie.

Jane grips Rosalie by the arm and pulls her back gently, stepping in front of her. She meets Kate with a fierce glare. "Fucking try it, I dare you." Jane hisses, narrowing her eyes.

Kate's eyes widen and she swallows thickly, taking a step back.

"That's what I thought." Jane smirks.

"Breathe, darlin'," Jasper dictates through a chuckle, pulling Jane back by the wrist and giving her a half-smile. "Y'all just need to take a minute and calm down." He adds, glancing at everyone around the room, giving them a pointed look.

Kate's gaze moves to Bella. Her eyes soften and fill with regret. "I'm so sorry for everything, Bella. I miss you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you fucked her fiancé behind her back." Rosalie rants with fury in Bella's defence.

"For _months_." Jane adds with a sharp tongue.

"You guys," Bella groans with dejection. "Please, just stop." She covers her face in her hands at the sound of her voice breaking. She turns her head away, not wanting to let Garrett and Kate see her cry.

Edward's arms wrap around Bella's waist from behind, calming down her heart rate and soothing her like a balm to a burn. "You're okay. I'm here," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Bella leans back into Edward's embrace, turning her head to bury her face in his chest. Edward tightens his arms around Bella and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave." Emmett suggests to Garrett in earnest, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Piss off." Garrett scoffs.

"Just listen to Emmett and go, Garrett." Edward warns.

Garrett's eyes narrow as he sizes up Edward. "Who the fuck are you?"

Edward's body vibrates against Bella's and she swears she can hear an inhuman, deep-growl rumbling through his chest. Bella pulls away to look at him, an intense desire to know what it is that makes him so different to everyone else to have that kind of reaction. She's an observant person, so he's stupid if he thinks she hasn't noticed different things about him that represent him as otherworldly. She's thought about it a lot, but every theory she's come up with has involved radioactive spiders or kryptonite, which resulted in her rolling her eyes at herself and making her feel like an idiot. She was coming up short, and it was starting to frustrate her. She had no qualms if he was super-human or even a freaking alien for god sake. Her feelings wouldn't change toward him, she wouldn't even care. She just wanted to _know._

Edward leans forward, caging Bella in from behind as he moves into a defensive position. But Rosalie beats him to the punch before he can say anything.

"Bella's upgrade," She retorts with a sassy smirk. "Now, move-the-fuck-along."

"Buuuuuurn." Jane laughs, high-fiving Rose as Kate stalks away, dragging Garrett behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>The prologue is based just over halfway in the story. I have 12 chapters outlined, but i'm still deciding if i'm going to write an Epi or not. Updates will be Friday's (Australian time, so Thursday's for the U.S, Canada etc)<strong>

**Thank you to my pre readers BreeMasenCullen and Packy, and my Beta MyHeartOfMusic! I love you guys! You've been such a huge help with this!**

**Thank you for reading! F**ollow me on twitter; natalayx and Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com (remove the spaces) for teaser Tuesday's and updates on my other projects.****

**Please leave a review of your thoughts! **

**- Nat x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: so here is chapter one! I hope you like it!**

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

_"To me, Satan ultimately represents rebellion."_

**- Marilyn Manson**

**Fall: September 2006**

Bella was always close to Charlie when she was a little girl, but that bond increased more so when she was eight years old, and her mother was lost to them from a drunk driver on the icy road one winter evening. After the accident, Bella tended to keep to herself more than she usually did. Because of this, it resulted in her not having many friends when she hit high school. She never really minded the isolation. She was like her father in that sense, being content with spending time by herself, or mostly with Charlie.

She had a few friends she spent time with,but they quickly got tired of her quiet nature. Her closest friend Charlotte was the only one that really stuck by Bella. Lottie was a little more outgoing, but she still had a reserved nature about her. She didn't mind wandering the town with Bella while she took photos, or reading quietly and watching movies with her while they spent time at each other's houses. She tried to coax Bella into going to some laid back parties with her a few times, trying to get her to come out of her shell a bit. Bella caved and went to a couple, but it wasn't her type of scene, no matter how low key it was.

Lottie was ridiculously smart, so she got accepted into an early admittance program at The University of Chicago, Illinois. Since she wasn't going to get her High School Diploma because of the early admission program, she sat her GED exam and aced it with flying colours. She moved nine hours away, and Bella was sad to see her go, but she knew it was the best thing for Lottie. She'd talked to Bella about getting out of Pennsylvania ever since she'd known her.

After Lottie moved to Chicago, Bella was left to spend her senior year alone. She put all her time and effort into her education, focusing on her studies, her extracurricular activities and being the lead photographer for the school newspaper and yearbooks. During the Summer and Spring breaks, while everyone else was off getting drunk at parties, hanging out at the beach and going to the movies; Bella would take road trips with Charlie to other states of the country, snapping photos of the different landscapes and cultures to add to her portfolio for her college applications. She stayed in contact with Lottie through emails, texts and phone calls. But the contact between the two of them began to slow as the workload of both Bella's senior year and Lottie's early admission program climbed higher and became more intense.

When Bella got her acceptance letter to the Rochester Institute of Technology in New York, it was one of the happiest - yet daunting - days of her life; she'd be moving over two hours away from Charlie. It wasn't as bad as the distance between Bella and Lottie, who she truly missed a lot some days. But the experience of her friendship with Lottie slowly drifting away from the distance between them, made Bella wary to leave Charlie.

"You're going to be fine, honey." Charlie assured her. She was due to leave for college in a few days.

Bella had lived in Pennsylvania her whole life. She had grown accustomed to going home to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching the Phillies game with a beer in his hand, attempting to cook dinner, working on something around the house or waiting for her on the front porch with her camera in one hand and his fishing rod in the other.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked with uncertainty. "It's always been the two of us, dad. I don't know how to live apart from you."

"There's always a first time for everything, honey," He said, rising from the couch to stand in front of her. "I'll be lost without you for a little while too, but we'll adjust, Bells. Besides, you're only going to be a few hours away."

That was true. New York was just over two hours away, but she was going to miss him more than she could put into words.

Bella sighed and gave him a sad smile. "That doesn't mean I'll miss you any less."

"I'm gonna miss you too, honey," He replied, raising his hand to cup her cheek. "But you're going to do great things at Rochester."

Bella placed her hand on top of Charlie's. "Will you drive up with me?"

"Of course I will, baby girl," he murmured as he pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his arms. "I wouldn't miss sending you off for the end of the world," he added, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella let out a heavy sigh, sliding her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist. She was excited to begin her life out in the real world, but she was terrified of being on her own and doing it without her dad by her side. Charlie was all she knew, and in a lot of ways, he was her best friend.

**-X-**

Because of her lack of friends and social life in high school, Bella decided to use her college years as a fresh start. She vowed to herself that she would be more outgoing. She would make the effort to put herself out there and make new friends. She accomplished this goal when she met her roommate Riley Biers during her freshman year at Rochester. In no time at all, they became best friends. Riley was your typical, blonde-bombshell beauty, whose appearance met all the runway model clichés. Bella felt a little intimidated at first, but those feelings faded as soon as she got to know her.

"Hey!" Riley greeted Bella with a cheerful smile, tossing the magazine she was reading onto her bed before rising to her feet. "I'm Riley."

Bella's mouth lifted in a half smile. "Bella."

"Are you okay?" Riley asked with concern after noticing Bella's bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah," Bella replied with a sniffle, wiping under her eyes with the end of her jacket sleeve. "I just said goodbye to my dad."

Riley gave Bella a sympathetic smile. "You guys are close, huh?"

Bella nodded her head, unable to speak. She sucked in a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes again.

"Hey," Riley crossed the room to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "You'll be okay." She wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder, leading Bella over to her bed. She removed the suitcase from Bella's grip, lifting it and placing it on top of the bed for her.

Bella unzipped her suitcase, flipping back the top before glancing at Riley, giving her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Riley smiled before moving to her own bed and sitting on the edge. "So, where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania," Bella placed a framed photo of her and Charlie and other personal items on her bedside table, then glanced over her shoulder at Riley. "You?"

Riley reached across her bed and snatched up the magazine she was reading earlier. "Boston." She shuffled back on her bed until her back was against the wall, flipping the magazine open as she tucked her legs beneath her.

Bella hung her clothes on the portable clothes rack she purchased. "I've always wanted to go to Boston." She crossed the room to pack away the rest of her clothes on her side of the shared walk-in closet.

"You should go," Riley glanced up from the magazine to look at Bella, watching her move around the room. "So did your mom not come to see you off?"

"Um," Bella fumbled with the stationary as she was organising the small desk at the end of her bed. She lowered herself in the desk chair and turned to face Riley. "My mom passed when I was eight."

Riley's eyes went wide with shock and she groaned. "Shit. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella moved from the chair to her bed, scooting up it until her back was against the pillows. "It's okay." She smiled, tucking her legs underneath her.

Riley crossed the room to sit across from Bella on her bed. "I lost my dad when I was Eleven."

Bella shook her head with sadness. "Life sucks."

"It sure does." Riley sighed, reaching out to take Bella's hand in hers.

That first day, Riley and Bella shared stories of their lives. Riley's father's name was James and her mother's name is Victoria. Bella learned that Riley went through a rebellious stage when she hit her teens; staying out past curfew, skipping school, going to parties and getting wasted, not handing in homework, getting caught frolicking with boys behind the bleachers. Bella explained to Riley how she mourned her mother's loss with movie-marathons and ice-cream, huddling up with Charlie on the couch and throwing herself into her school work and hobbies of reading and photography.

"I was forced to get my act together when my step-dad Demitri came into the picture and threatened to send me away to an all-girls boarding school." Riley had explained, laughing at the memory.

Riley shared how she despised him for a while, but soon warmed to him after realizing that all she craved was a father's love. She was close to her father like Bella was with Charlie, so she acted as she did because she missed him and just wanted him back with her. In Riley's eyes, no one could replace her father, but the harder she fought against her mom's new boyfriend; the more he showered her with love and affection.

"My mom married him when I was fifteen," Riley said with a soft smile. "I was her maid-of-honor."

"That's really sweet." Bella had said, her heart feeling the typical string she got whenever she thought of her mother.

"Demitri introduced me to Graphic Design. He asked me to design the new logo to rebrand his Auto Repair Shop, as well as some other projects he said he or someone he knew needed done," Riley's lips twitched with amusement, her eyes developing a far-away look as she got lost in the memory. "He was providing me with a portfolio without me even realising it. He sat me down with mom to discuss the option of me applying for Rochester."

Bella smiled and let out a soft-hearted laugh. "He sounds like a good guy."

"He is," Riley nodded her head in agreement. "I never gave much thought to what I would do with my future, I always thought I'd be stuck in Boston," she laughed, rolling her eyes at her teenage self. "I always loved to draw and grew to love Graphic Design, but I never once stopped to think I could develop an entire career from it," she continued with a shrug of her left shoulder. "I'd never been more thankful for Demitri coming into my life than the day I got my acceptance letter to Rochester."

**-X-**

**Winter: December 2007**

Riley was the one who sent in Bella's personal assistant internship application for Burberry, along with the position for a minor photographer role. They were both halfway through their second year of college. Riley was with Bella during their Holiday Break, a few days after Christmas when Bella got the call.

"To me, Satan ultimately represents rebellion," Riley read aloud, her back hunched toward her laptop while she sat cross-legged on their dorm-room floor. "Lucifer was the angel that was kicked out of heaven because he wanted to be God. To me, what greater character to identify with?"

"Don't tell me you're reading that article on Marilyn Manson again?" Bella muttered as she lowered herself to the couch behind Riley.

"Yes," Riley side-eyed Bella over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "I am."

"Riley," Bella laughed, shaking her head with disbelief. "It was published in 2001."

"So?" Riley lifted her brow in challenge.

Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend. "So, it's six years old."

"It's my favourite interview of him," Riley picked up a pen and threw it at Bella. "Besides, you don't hear me complaining about your overdramatic love for Justin Timberlake."

"Excuse me, bitch," Bella raised her palm and lifted her brows in mock defense. "JT is a musical genius, not to mention sex on legs."

"Whateverrrr," Riley sang as she looked back to her laptop screen, continuing to read the rest of the interview.

Bella's cell phone lit up and vibrated on the coffee table, indicating she had an incoming call. She leaned forward and picked it up, her brows knitting together at the international number.

"Who the hell is calling me from overseas?" She muttered with curiosity.

Riley turned around to face her. "Show me."

Bella turned the front of her phone toward Riley, resulting in her eyes widening with surprise. "That's a London number."

"Okay?"

"I think I know who that is." Riley smirked, rising from her position on the floor to stand beside Bella.

Riley pressed her ear against the phone as Bella answered. "Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" A_sked the British woman on the other end of the line.

"Yes. This is she." Bella answered politely.

_"Isabella, this is Jane from the Burberry head office in London."_

Riley stood up straight, her face splitting into a grin while reaching for Bella's phone. "Put it on speaker."

Bella scowled at Riley, swatting her hand away while trying to fight her off and escape her nosy, close proximity. "Shh!" When she got some distance between them, she complied to Riley's demand and tapped the speaker button.

_"I'm just calling to inform you that you were successful in your application for the role of Christopher's personal assistant and a small photographers position with the company."_

"I... I'm sorry. What?" Bella sputtered in confusion as Riley simultaneously squealed, "Oh my god, you got it!" in excitement.

_"Do I have the right Isabella Swan?"_ Jane asked hesitantly.

"Heck yes, you do!" Riley hollered, fist pumping the air.

"Yes, sorry. Just a second," Bella placed the phone to her chest, covering the receiver with her hand. She glanced at Riley to see her wearing a shit eating grin. "What did you do?"

"I sent in your application because you were too chicken shit to do it yourself." Riley laughed, bouncing around the room.

Bella's eyes widened with surprise. "Riley!"

_"Miss Swan? Are you there?"_ Jane's muffled voice asked over the speakerphone.

"Yes, sorry. Um. So what does this mean?"

_"If you accept the position, we will fly you to London and you'll transfer to an RIT university here. We will take care of your accommodation for the duration of your winter quarter, and the rest of your degree while you fulfil your duties with the company."_

"Oh my god. Okay. Wow."

_"I won't lie to you, Bella. You're going to have a hectic schedule and It's going to be really hard at times. But I can see from the copy of your college application to Rochester and the stats from your high-school studies that you're a dedicated and hard-working student. I strongly believe your skills will morph into a higher level of competency than they already are, and your career will soar with our resources at your grasp."_

"I... Thank you," Bella murmured, feeling flabbergasted. "I never thought I'd actually get the job."

_"You should believe in yourself as much as your friend seems to, Miss Swan."_ Jane laughed._ "I'll call your Dean to sort out your transfer and the rest of your studies, then call you back in a few days to finalize a some things."_

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Okay."

_"And Isabella?"_

"Yes, Jane?"

_"Welcome to the Burberry team,"_ She said with a smile in her voice._ "Now go celebrate. Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas." Bella whispered before hanging up the phone.

As Bella threw her arms around her best friends neck, hugging her tight and opening her mouth to thank her, Riley grinned and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, spinning them around in circles as she sang, "You're welcooooomeeee!"

**-X-**

Bella was filling a saucepan with water while chatting to Charlie over the phone that evening. She placed it on the stove-top, turning the dial to bring it to the boil. "So Dad, I have some news." She placed a raw chicken breast on top of the chopping board.

"Uh-oh," Charlie chuckled under his breath. "Do I need to sit down?"

Bella paused the knife in mid-air, thinking over his question. "Maybe?"

"Okay, I'm sitting," Charlie declared. "Now spit it out, Bells."

"Okay, so you know how I told you about that intern position at Burberry I wanted to apply for?" Bella continued removing the fat from the chicken breast with the knife before cutting it in half down the middle.

"Yes..."

"Well," she pulled in a breath, exhaling it slowly while she began chopping the chicken breast into bite-size pieces. "Riley sent in an application for the personal assistant internship as well as a small photographer role at the company."

"Go on." Charlie said with caution.

"I got it, Daddy," Bella whispered with her bottom lip between her teeth. She placed the knife on the kitchen bench, leaning her hip against the counter after placing the chicken into a bowl.

"You got it, honey?" He asked in an awed murmur.

Bella's lips pulled back into a smile. "Yeah, I got the job."

"I'm so proud of you," He gushed in a voice thick with emotion.

Bella's smile quickly fell. "You know the company is in London, right?" She pushed herself off the counter and moved across her kitchen. She opened her pantry door and reached in to grab the packet of fusilli pasta.

"I'm not a complete idiot, Bells," Charlie scoffed. "I assume you have to leave pretty soon. Do you know when?"

"Some time next week." Bella poured the pasta into a plastic bowl before putting it into the boiling water.

"I thought as much. I'll take some time off work to come see you before you leave."

Bella rummaged through the top draw under her oven, the sound of pots and pans clanging together filling the room as she pulled out a medium-size frypan. "You're not upset?" She moved back to the stove, placing the frypan on top and turning another dial to bring it to heat.

Charlie blew out a sigh. "What kind of father would I be if I wasn't upset about my baby girl moving to the other side of the world?"

Bella pinched her eyes shut, taking a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She exhaled a sad sigh.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare apologize."

Bella's lips stretched into a small smile at her fathers earnest tone.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I've always known you were going to go onto bigger and better things, sweetheart."

The corner of her eyes stung with tears of gratitude from the pride and smile she could hear in his voice. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in a review - or not, totally up to you.<strong>

**Link to the banner for this story on my profile. Thanks to the amazing Valentine over at TimeLightsGraphics**

**Twitter: natalayx**

**Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com**

**- Nat x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

_"I always seem to have a vague feeling __that he is a Satan among musicians,  
><em>_a fallen angel in the darkness __who is perpetually seeking  
>to fight his way <em>_back to happiness."_

**- Havelock Ellis**

**-X-**

_**Winter: February 2014**_

Edward Masen captivates Isabella Swan from the first moment his fingers pick and strum the strings of his acoustic guitar. A soul-stirring rhythm dances through the wind, wrapping itself around her like a blanket as she walks along the usually busy, but now empty side street. Looking both ways, she checks to see that the street is clear before crossing the road. She picks up her pace, gravitating towards the open space in which everyone is huddled around; the source of the compelling music that has her under a hypnotic spell.

Squeezing through different shapes and sizes, Bella makes her way through the crowd until she's among the last barrier of bodies in the front row. A white mist from the frosty night breeze exudes from his mouth as he sings a haunting, unfamiliar song, the lyrics so raw and personal. His entire body moves with the song as though he's pouring every ounce of himself into it. So much so that Bella thinks this music could only belong to him.

Bella's body moves on its own accord as she steps forward, away from the crowd. She scans the coins and bills that have been given to the enchanting man before her, frustration and anger pulsing through her veins when she sees that there's nothing higher than a ten-pound banknote inside. Disgust fills her bones at the penny-pinching level society has reached.

Sighing heavily, Bella takes another step forward, reaching into her bag and pulling out her purse. She crouches in front of him, depositing a fifty-pound note into his guitar case. She sucks in a sharp breath when his spring-grass green eyes snap up to hers. It's often been said that the eyes are windows into a person's soul, and Bella has never believed it more than in this very moment. Edward's eyes are filled with so much emotion; pain, joy, sorrow, pride, heartache, gratitude, fear, hope and curiosity. It's overwhelming.

Edward doesn't falter in his music when he nods his head toward Bella in thanks. Smiling sheepishly, she lowers herself to the ground, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. Their gazes stay locked on one another and Bella is so entranced with Edward and the beautiful sounds of the music he's creating, she doesn't notice that the rest of the crowd has slipped away until the music stops.

This happens every time Bella comes across him busking in the streets. She becomes obsessed; searching for him playing on the streets and pubs, looking for flyers he may have put up to attract an audience. But it turns out she doesn't really need to search for him; she always seems to find her way to his gripping melodies without much effort at all.

The same scenario unfolds each time. They gravitate toward each other like magnets and their eyes lock onto one another. Edward's mouth stretches into a smirk while Bella's cheeks flush as she returns sheepish smiles. And each time Bella watches him perform, she always seems to have a vague feeling that he is a Satan among musicians, a fallen angel in the darkness who is perpetually seeking to fight his way back to happiness.

Edward Masen was an enigma, and Bella was making it her mission to get under his skin to unravel the mystery of who he really was.

_**Spring: April 2014**_

After several times of Bella watching Edward play, they finally have an interaction with one another. Bella is in her usual spot; seated on the ground, her chin resting on top of her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. When Edward's music stops, the corner of his mouth tugs into an amused smirk as he pulls back the hood of his jumper to reveal a head of unruly, rich henna hair. Bella swings her legs around to sit on her knees, blinking rapidly as she glances around before looking back to Edward.

Removing the strap of his guitar from his shoulder, Edward pulls it over his head. "Hi, again." He smiles, resting his guitar across his lap.

"Uh. Hey," Feeling like an idiot, Bella rolls back on her heels and stands in one swift movement. "Sorry for always gawking at you for hours like a psycho."

His lips twitch with amusement. "I was beginning to get a little worried for my safety."

Bella's eyes widen as her cheeks flush the colour of an azalea flower "I'll just..." She points her thumb over her shoulder, indicating her intention to leave. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, crossing her ankles and turning to leave.

"Wait," his hand curling around her shoulder falters her movements. "I was only kidding," he drops his hand to her arm when she turns back around to face him. "What's your name?"

"Bella." She answers, removing her hands from her pockets to re-adjust the handbag chain on her shoulder.

He extends his hand out between their bodies. "I'm Edward."

She takes his hand in hers, her mouth curving into a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Where are you from?"

"Redhill."

His eyes brighten and he grins. "So am I."

"No way." Bella's brows lifting in surprise.

Edward nods his head in confirmation and chuckles under his breath. "But that's not what I meant."

Bella's brows dip in confusion. He asked where she was from and she answered. "What did you mean?"

"You're American," he smiles, scratching at the light stubble on his jaw. "What state are you from?"

"Oh," she laughs, feeling embarrassed. "Pennsylvania."

"The state of the Phillie's, huh?"

"You know the Phillie's?" Bella asks in surprise, a soft-hearted smiled turning up at the corner of her mouth.

"My father is American. He's crazy about the Phillies," he explains as he moves the stool in front of Bella, inclining his head toward it. "Take a seat."

"Oh. Thank you," she says while lowering herself on the small stool. "My dad loves the Phillies too," Bella adds, laughing from the memories of watching the games with Charlie on the couch, and him getting flustered with frustration. "I moved to New York for college, though."

"Ahhh," Edward nods with a smirk, moving to stand in front of Bella. "The City That Never Sleeps. Makes sense."

Bella gives him a curious look and quirks her brow in question. "How so?"

His eyes drop to her red-painted toes, making their way up her leather-covered legs and floral chest until his gaze meets hers again. "Your clothes," he states, tugging on the hem of her jacket.

She brushes a wisp of hair from her face, her cheeks heating. "I'm not usually this dressed up."

"You have been every time I've seen you," he counters, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"These are called work clothes." She deadpans, keeping her expression impassive as she folds her arms across her chest.

"What do you do for work?" He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, extracting one and popping it in his mouth.

"I'm a personal assistant and head photographer for a fashion label," she explains, momentarily distracted by the process of Edward shielding his lighter with his hand, flicking the lever and sucking on the bud as he ignites the end.

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye as he removes the cigarette from his mouth, turning his head and exhaling the smoke. "Must be a fancy gig."

Bella watches as the grey mist curls upward toward the stars, dancing in a silhouette of swirls before evaporating into the crisp, night air. "For Christopher Bailey at Burberry."

Edward's eyes widen with surprise, his lips twitching into a smirk around the cigarette wedged between his teeth. "Well, shit." Smoke the color of ash exudes from his lips as he laughs.

"I'm usually dressed much more casually," she explains, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "Anyway, I should probably get going."

He hums, his eyes taking in her attire before landing on hers again. "How are you getting home?"

"Walking." She answers, shifting her weight on the stool.

His lips pull back into a kind smile. "I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to do that." She protests, not wanting him to go out of his way to walk her home, even though they already established that they live in the same area. Especially when it was already late in the evening.

"I don't mind." He proclaims as he extends his hand to help her off the stool.

She takes his hand and rises. Her tongue darts out onto her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and trapping it in-between her teeth. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not," Edward argues, shaking his head in disagreement. He lifts the stool from the ground, wrapping his fingers around one of the legs. "I'd rather walk you home to know you got back safely."

"Okay." She relents in a soft tone. Bella adjusts the strap of her handbag on her shoulder again as they fall into step together and make their way to her house. "Sooooo, how long have you been playing?" She asks to fill the silence.

"For as long as I can remember," Edward smiles. "I've gone off the rails a few times... Music has helped me stay clean, so to speak." He adds, chuckling to himself under his breath.

Edward didn't elaborate about what he meant by going off the rails, but Bella assumed it had something to do with drugs or a situation along the lines of having an addiction of some sort.

Bella glances at him curiously. "How long have you been clean?"

"A while." He murmurs, running his hand through his hair.

Bella nods her head, silently indicating that she'd heard him.

"I'm a lot better now, though," he lights another cigarette, his left eye squinting shut so as to not get smoke in his eye. "That's mostly thanks to my father."

"Are you guys close?" Bella's mouth lifts into a smile as her thoughts drift to her relationship with Charlie.

"Very," his mouth lifts into a genuine-fond smile as he glances at Bella out of the corner of his eye. "I'd still be a monster if it wasn't for him."

Bella's curiosity flares at that declaration. He was obviously vulnerable and found his weakness, then became corrupted by it. So he struggled a bit in life and had an addiction to something. That wouldn't, or shouldn't have defined who he was. And that doesn't mean that he was a monster. That's a bit on the extreme side. Bella certainly wouldn't have seen him that way.

"I'm close with my dad too." Bella tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before folding her arms across her chest.

The blood-orange cherry of his cigarette lights up as he takes a drag. "You miss him."

She sighs, giving Edward a sad smile. "Every day."

"It's gotta suck living so far away from him." He turns his head away to exhale the smoke again.

She lets out a sad sigh. "Yeah."

She keeps in contact with Charlie as much as she can. She's constantly talking to him on Skype or emailing him. She makes sure to talk to him every day whether it be via texting or a phone call. The same goes for Riley. When she moved across the world, she was determined not to let her relationship with Charlie and friendship with Riley slip away like her friendship with Lottie did.

"Sorry," he says bumping her shoulder with his.

She glances up at him, smiling while she stops walking. "It's okay," Bella looks at the house they have stopped in front of before turning back to face Edward. "Well, this is me," she places her hand on the railing and her right foot on the step, smiling at him. "Thanks for walking me home."

After he returns the gesture, she turns her back on him and runs up the steps.

"You'll have to show me your casual side one day," he calls after her, keeping his voice at a low level as to not wake her neighbors.

She glances over her shoulder at him, grinning as she unlocks her front door and steps inside. "Maybe I will." She counters before closing her front door, Edward's amused grin being the last thing she sees.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was their first meeting! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Link to the banner for this story on my profile. Thanks to the amazing Valentine over at TimeLightsGraphics**

**Photo of Bella's outfit on my **Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com****

**Twitter: natalayx**

**- Nat x**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this is a few days late. My Beta has had a rough few weeks; she's been going through some personal things in her RL world and didn't have much time to sit down and go through the chapter for me. But it's done and dusted now. And might I add, i live for her comments in my doc. She is forever making me laugh like a hyena whacked out on crack.**

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

_"I do not fear Satan half so much  
>as I fear those who fear him."<em>

**- Saint Teresa of Avila**

_**Spring: April 2014**_

Bella tucks her cellphone between her ear and shoulder as she answers her phone. "Hello?" She lowers herself onto the edge of her couch and begins tying her shoelaces.

_"Hey, Bells." _Charlie replies. _"How's it going?"_

"Oh, hi Dad. Yeah, everything's great," Bella answers, moving to tie her other shoe. "How are you?"

_"Good, good. Just checking in with my baby girl," _Charlie chuckles under his breath, bringing a smile to Bella's face. _"What are you up to?"_

"Just getting ready to head out, actually."

_"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No no," Bella assures. "I'm just getting breakfast with a friend."

_"Tell Janie I said hi."_ Charlie requests with a cheerful tone. He'd always liked Jane.

Bella moves down the hallway and into her bedroom, removing her handbag that's hanging on the back of the door. "It's not Jane."

_"Oh?"_

Bella slings the the strap of her handbag over her shoulder while she walks into her adjourning ensuite. "It's a, uh... New friend, dad." She pulls open the second draw to her right and grabs her concealer. She twists off the lid, the popping sound echoing in the empty silence when she removes the stick from the small tube.

_"You're making new friends?" _Charlie asks with a soft-spoken tone. _"That's good, Bells."_

After what happened with Garrett and Kate, Charlie worried that Bella's hesitancy and caution to let other people in would leave her sad and lonely. He was glad to hear that she was beginning to let people in again.

"Yeah," Bella responds with her bottom lip between her teeth, deliberating whether she should elaborate or not. "His name's Edward." She holds her phone in between her shoulder and ear again as she applies the concealer under her eyes and to her nose and chin.

_"Edward," _Charlie remarks with a grunt. _"You've made a new _male _friend, huh?"_

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, dad." She looks herself over in the mirror, running her hands through her hair.

_"Well,"_ Charlie says and Bella imagines him pursing his lips. _"Make sure he treats you right."_

Bella groans and makes her way back to her living room. She picks up her house keys off the kitchen counter before crossing the room to her front door. "It's not like that."

_"Mhmm,"_ Charlie hums with skepticism. _"Just be careful, Bells."_

Bella pulls her front door closed behind her and turns the key in the lock, her mouth twitching into a smile from her father's protectiveness. "Always am, dad."

_"That's my girl."_ Charlie states in an affectionate tone, and Bella can hear the smile in his voice, even when he's thousands of miles away.

**-X-**

Bella is settled in the outside seating area of an intimate café that is only a small walk from her apartment. Her left elbow is propped up on top of the table for two, her chin resting in her palm as she doodles on a napkin with her free hand. The scent of fresh coffee and breakfast muffins wafts through the air, infiltrating her senses when she inhales deeply. Her fingers curl around styrofoam, warming her hands; her eyes slide shut as she brings the mug to her lips, exhaling a content sigh as she takes a sip.

She plays with the hem of her light grey shirt and runs her palms down her dark-blue, skinny-jean covered thighs, wondering if she's dressed _too _casual. If that's even possible.

Her eyes still closed, she places the styrofoam cup back on the table, stifling a yawn behind her hand. She rubs her stinging eyes, irritated from sleep deprivation. Bella was up late the night before, retouching the last batch of photos before emailing them off to the girls at the printing room.

Her skin prickles as the feeling of somebody's eyes linger over her. When she opens her eyes, she's met with Edward standing on the opposite side of the table. His left hand rests on the back of his chair, his lips pulled back in an amused smirk.

Not wanting to seem rude, she grins at him as she stands. He steps around the table, resting his hand on her arm as he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Feeling sheepish from the tender affection, Bella ghosts her fingertips across her heated cheeks as Edward moves back to his side of the table and pulls out his chair.

"Late night?" He asks, lowering himself into his seat.

Bella follows suit, laughing softly under her breath as another yawn stretches across her lips. "Yeah."

He tilts his head to the side, looking at her carefully before gracing her with a sympathetic smile. "We could've rescheduled."

"No, no. It's fine," She insists, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides, I didn't have your number to be able to reschedule."

A beautiful waitress named Heidi – with eyes set solely on Edward – approaches their table as Edward reaches out and snatches up Bella's phone.

"Hello, are you ready to order or would you like more time?" Heidi asks with an overly sweet, English-French accent. She angles her body toward Edward.

Edward gives her a swift glance before moving his gaze to Bella. "Ladies first," he responds, his eyes still on Bella while he swipes his thumb across her phone screen to unlock it.

Bella's lips pull back into a smile at Edward's chivalry. "Just a Chai Tea latte, thank you."

"Anything else?" Heidi leans in closer to Edward, leaving Bella to wonder if he can smell her desperation.

His eyes meet Bella's again and she notices his jaw clenching with annoyance. "Would you like anything else, Bella?"

Bella's mouth twitches with amusement and with Heidi's attention on Edward, she points her finger towards her mouth and makes a gagging motion. Edward chuckles, causing Heidi's attention to snap to Bella.

Bella snickers, pressing her fingertips to her lips while she glances at Heidi. "I'm good for now. Thanks."

Heidi looks over Bella with open disdain. "No problem," she says, narrowing her eyes at Bella before turning back to Edward and giving him a bright smile. "I'll be back soon." She adds, turning on her heel.

"Can we get them in take-away cups, please?" Bella calls after her.

"Sure," she calls back, not even bothering to turn around to answer Bella directly.

Edward directs his attention back to Bella's phone, his fingers moving across the touch-screen at a pace that puts her texting speed to shame. Bella's brows crinkle together in confusion. She must be more fatigued than she originally thought, causing her eyes to play tricks on her. Because there's no way Edward could type at a speed that quickly.

Edward slides Bella's phone back over to her. "Now you have my number," he says, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella keeps her expression impassive as she brings her almost-empty cup of coffee to her lips and takes a sip. "Who said I wanted your number?" She deadpans.

"I just thought being able to text me to see where I am would make your life a lot easier. Instead of, you know, aimlessly wandering the streets looking for me." He says with a shrug.

"My my, doesn't somebody have tickets on himself." She quips through a laugh.

"Don't deny it, Bella-Belle." He counters, his eyes shining with levity.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I do not wander the streets looking for you."

"Whatever you saaay," he sings, chuckling under his breath.

Sighing heavily, she raises her brow in challenge. "How would you even know something like that?"

"Oh, I have my ways, love. Don't you worry." He answers, being the cryptic bastard that he is.

"Right," she says, scrunching up her napkin and throwing it at him. "Your groupie-minions."

He catches the napkin and throws it back at her before pointing his index finger in her direction. "They're called fans."

"More like stage-five stalkers." She chimes, poking her tongue out at him.

He brings his right palm to his chest and widens his eyes in mock surprise. "You wound me, Belle."

"Aww, sorry princess." She laughs as Heidi returns with their drinks, placing them on the table.

Bella is momentarily distracted by her phone displaying she's received a text message. Her mouth lifts into a smile when she sees that it's from Riley.

**Sooooo. I may or may not have went to a work friend's church party dressed as the devil. Safe to say they didn't take the joke as well as I thought they would. Whoops? **

Bella snorts with laughter, receiving a disgusted and annoyed look from Heidi. Edward smirks with amusement.

"It's my best friend from back home," Bella explains as she types out her reply.

_Bella: Oh, my god. You didn't! Riley, you need to stop scaring the Christians and roll back the Satan love. Don't you know you're meant to fear him? ;P _

**Riley: I do not fear Satan half so much as I fear those who fear him. **

_Bella: LOL. Whatever, Saint Theresa. _

Bella's phone chimes again, indicating that Riley has replied. She ignores it, giving her attention back to Edward and the Satan spawn waitress.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else?" The Devil's daughter asks, her attention solely on Edward once again.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Edward replies with forced politeness.

Bella's phone beeps again. And again. Edward looks between Bella and her phone, lifting his brow in curiosity. "Aren't you going to check that?"

"I didn't want to be rude," Bella explains, receiving a not-so-subtle scoff from Heidi. Bella sighs and picks her phone up off the table, rolling her eyes at Riley's messages.

**Riley: Wow, so rude.**

**Riley: what, no reply?**

**Riley: Excuse me, bitch?!**

Bella can't stop herself from laughing out loud at the new message from Riley that's popped up on her screen.

**Riley: STOP IGNORING ME! **

Bella glances up at Edward, mouthing 'sorry' as she gets in a texting war with Riley.

_Bella: Leave me alone, I'm busy._

**Riley: TOO BUSY FOR ME?**

_Bella: Stop being such a stage-five clinger! _

**Riley: You're a horrible best friend!**

_Bella: I'm at breakfast with Edward._

**Riley: WHAT?!**

_Bella: I'll talk to you later._

**Riley: EXCUSE ME, NO. YOU CANNOT SPRING THAT ON ME THEN JUST BE ALL, "talk to you later." YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH EDWARD?**

Bella snorts and giggles under her breath, shaking her head with mirth at her crazy best friend.

_Bella: Omfg. Stop yelling before you have an aneurism. And it's not a date. _

**Riley: suuuure it's not.**

_Bella: We're just friends._

**Riley: suuuure you are.**

_Bella: goodbye._

"Sorry about that." Bella turns her phone to silent before putting it in her handbag.

Heidi sighs while she glances at Bella over her shoulder. "Would your sister like anything?"

"His _girlfriend_ could slay a spinach and fetta muffin, actually." Bella pipes up, just to piss Heidi off.

Bella's comment seems to work, because Heidi's eyes widen slightly on being called out. Edward barks out a cough to cover his laughter, which only causes Bella to giggle and Heidi to purse her lips before stalking away.

Edward stares off toward the cafe in the direction Heidi left, and for a moment Bella thinks she read his mood and body language wrong, and that he might actually be interested in her. That is, until his demeanor changes into a sour expression as though he just sucked a lemon.

Bella reaches across the table and pokes him on the cheek. "Hey grumpy cat, why the long face?"

"You're kidding, right?" He asks, his brows lifting in surprise when he turns to look at her.

"No..." She responds, dragging out the word in question.

"I'm astonished with how rude she's being to you."

"Pffft." She brushes off with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"It's unprofessional." He mutters.

"I dunno, I kind of feel sorry for her."

His eyes widen with shock. "What the bloody hell for?"

"She had no hope against all of that." She gestures to his face in a clockwise circle with her hand while trying to keep her expression impassive.

"What?" He asks through a chuckle.

"She was like a defenseless, little deer." She explains, widening her eyes comically.

Edward cocks his brow. "So she's Bambi now?"

Narrowing her eyes, Bella points her index finger at him. "Don't you dare taint Bambi like that."

"Hey, you mentioned the deer," he throws his palms up in a sign of peace. "Soooo. Girlfriend, huh?"

Bella's cheeks flush a light shade of pink as she covers her face with her hands, shaking her head as she laughs. "It was too good to pass up," she peeks through the space between her fingers in front of her eyes, "I couldn't help myself."

Edward and Bella reign in their amusement as Heidi makes her way towards them. They continue to snicker as she places the muffin in front of Bella without a second glance at either of them before spinning on her heel and walking away.

"Okay," Bella says as she picks apart her muffin. "Maybe she's a little rude."

"A little?" Edward scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Gimme some of that," he leans across the table and breaks off a piece of her muffin, popping it into his mouth and grinning.

"Are you right there?" She protests, narrowing her eyes. "Keep your grubby mitts off my muffin."

"Sharing is caring." He chuckles.

She swats his hand away when he tries to pick off another piece. "I believe your girlfriend gave you plenty of opportunity to order something to eat," she jokes, smirking around a mouth full of muffin.

"I thought you were my girlfriend?" He counters with a crooked smirk. Bella responds by rolling her eyes and laughing softly.

"She's an attractive girl," Edward continues with a shrug. "But her attitude makes her ugly."

"Come on," Bella says, trying to appear straight-faced. "Who doesn't want someone with a complete lack of personality, who has poor customer service skills and a blatant disregard of a person's relationship status?"

Edward snorts, shaking his head in bafflement. "Nah, not my type," wrinkling his nose in distaste, he runs a hand through his hair as he lifts his gaze to meet Bella's. "I prefer brunettes."

Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth as her mouth pulls back into a sheepish smile, Edward's comment making her heart soar.

* * *

><p><strong>Honourable<strong>** mention to Bella the muffin slayer - assassin of muffins. LOL **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Photo of Bella's outfit on my **Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com****

**Twitter: natalayx**

**- Nat x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

_"But who prays for Satan?  
><em>_Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity  
><em>_to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?"_

**- Mark Twain: Autobiography**

**Spring: May, 2014**

Bella sits on her lounge room floor in front of her laptop, her back resting against the couch, with her legs tucked underneath her. She clutches a ceramic mug of green-tea in her hands as she waits for Riley to answer her Skype call.

When Riley's face finally pops onto the screen, Bella's face splits into a grin and she squeals with excitement.

"Well, hello to you too," Riley laughs, waving at the screen. "Wait. What are you drinking?"

Bella chuckles and takes her bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh..."

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you drinking tea?!" Riley demands.

"Maybe." Bella remarks.

"You traitor!" Riley gasps, pointing her finger at the camera. "You've officially turned against your own race."

"I have not," Bella snorts. "Don't be a tit."

"You're even using their slang!" Riley exclaims. "Oh, the horror!" Riley brings the back of her hand to her forehead and pretends to faint backwards onto her bed.

"I see you've become no less melodramatic," Bella quips, sipping her tea while she takes in the appearance of her best friend recovering herself as she comes back on the screen. "Hey, you cut your hair!"

"I did," Riley acknowledges, nodding her head and flicking said new hair. "Thank you for noticing; you like?"

"I looove," Bella chimes. "How are you, anyway? What have you been up to?"

"Uh-uh-uh," Riley tsk's, shaking her head. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Getting out of what?" Bella asks innocently, taking another sip of her tea.

"Edward." She states forthright. "What is up? What's the 411? What's the hot gossip? Tell me everything."

"Did you just quote Mean Girls to me?" Bella says, throwing her head back in laughter.

"Stop trying to distract me!" Riley commands before her expression turns impassive. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"So when are you coming to visit?" Bella inquires as though she didn't hear what Riley said.

"Oh my god." Riley groans, her expression contorting with frustration. "You take all the awards for being the most deflecting human being of all deflecting human beings."

Bella snorts and pokes her tongue out at her best friend. "I do not."

"I swear to God, I will sick Satan on to you to drag you to hell if you don't spill the beans."

"Don't tell me you're still a Satan worshipper?" Bella jokes.

"It's not about being a worshiper, thank-you-very-much," Riley defends, narrowing her eyes. "And besides, why is there so much hate toward Satan anyway?"

"I'll pray for you, my child." Bella says with mock seriousness.

"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?"

"God," Bella laughs, shaking her head with amusement. "I don't need a lesson on Mark Twain's autobiography."

"Bella!" Riley whines, the pitch of her voice rising.

"Fine," Bella sighs, taking a sip of her tea before placing it on the coffee table. "There's nothing really to tell, Ry. We've only hung out a handful of times and most of those times are us walking home together after he's finished performing."

"So he walks you home," Riley states, her lips pulling back into a smirk. "How romaaantic," She sings, resting her hands over her heart as she sways from side to side.

Bella rolls her eyes at Riley's antics, but her mouth lifts into a small smile as she thinks about her friendship with Edward. Ever since the first time he walked her home, Edward insisted on it whenever their paths crossed. It helped that they lived in the same area; some may even say it was fate.

Bella often wondered if her meeting Edward was a monumental moment of her life. She'd never really put much thought into the whole 'God is the reason for everything' hype, but she always believed there was some sort of higher power out there in the universe, and that everything happened for a reason. So if some higher power was responsible for bringing her and Edward together, she wasn't about to complain or make any objections.

To be honest, she was excited about her newest friendship and she was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

"You have that look," Riley says with a tone filled with suspicion, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella's brows dip in confusion. "What look?"

"The look you get when you're off in la-la land and you're thinking sappy things," Riley narrows her eyes and leans closer to the camera so her face takes up Bella's entire laptop screen. "What aren't you telling me?"

Bella's smile is bashful when shakes her head. "We're meeting up tomorrow afternoon."

"I knew it!" Riley laugh-shouts. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"No clue," Bella says with a shrug. "All he said was to dress comfortable."

"But still hot," Riley commands, her tone serious. "Comfortable, but still hot."

Bella laughs, shaking her head in amusement at her best friend; still fulfilling her wing-woman duties, even from the other side of the world.

The thought makes her smile and miss her even more.

**-X-**

Bella is packing two water bottles and a container of sandwiches into her backpack when there's a knock at the door. She zips her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she crosses the room. Swinging the door open, she smiles at the sight of Edward in black three-quarter pants, a red sleeveless Muscle Tee and black runners. His infamous beanie is placed upon his head and a black Puma backpack is slung over his shoulder.

"Hey." She greets with a smile.

Edward's eyes roam over Bella's body, taking in her fitted, navy-blue jeans and black Phillies Tee before meeting her eyes.

"Hey." He smirks before clearing his throat. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she picks up her house keys and sunglasses from the bowl on the cabinet to her left. "So where are we going?" Bella asks, her eyes shining with curiosity as she steps out of the house, locking the door behind her.

"The River Mole over near Box Hill; it's only around twenty-five minutes away." Edward says as he makes his way down Bella's stairs.

"Wait," Bella laughs, holding her palm up. "There's a river named after a mole?"

Edward shakes his head with amusement. "It's a tributary of the River Thames in southern England," he tilts his head to the right, silently indicating for Bella to follow him. "It rises in West Sussex near Horsham and flows north-west through Surrey for eighty kilometers to the Thames near Hampton Court Palace."

"Okay, Mr. Tour Guide." Bella smirks.

Edward rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't been there yet."

"You are currently a part of one of the rare moments I get to myself," Bella declares, glancing at him. "I'm usually really busy with work."

Edward brings his left hand to his heart in mock gratitude. "I'm honored."

Bella snorts and bumps Edward's arm with hers as she laughs. They walk through the streets, making their way to their destination. A beautiful tree stands tall to the right, barricaded by a wooden, sand-colored railing. It overlooks a large field and the mauve coloured leaves reflect off of the flowing river below. Bella stops, removing her camera from its bag and fiddles with the settings before taking a photo. Edward is smiling at her when she glances back at him, her lips lifting into a smile in response.

"So you don't get to venture out in the world much?"

"Not really." Bella places the camera lanyard around her neck. "Chris throws a lot of work my way and I'm the head photographer of the label, so I do most of the shoots."

"The busy life of the elite." Edward smirks.

"Shut up," Bella closes her eyes and tilts her head back, basking in the sun that shines down on her. "I've lived here for so long, but I'm still not used to the sun rarely showing it's face."

"Today is one of those rare days," Edward laughs. "I can't wait to take you to Guilford Castle in the winter."

Bella opens her eyes to meet Edward's and grins. "Oh, I've heard of that place!"

Bella and Edward reach a bone-colored timber footbridge with a river flowing beneath it; a vibrant green tree is in front of the bridge on the left and a tree with leafless, curved branches on the right. Bella raises her camera and snaps a photo.

As they step onto the footbridge, Bella takes a wide shot of the bridge that leads to a hiking trail and the green forestry engulfing it. This is Bella's favorite thing about the outskirt towns of London; everything is so green and vibrant, whereas New York is all skyscraper buildings and city streets, no matter what the season is.

When they reach the river at the foot of Box Hill, Bella sucks in a breath at the beauty surrounding her. "Wow."

Edward glances at Bella and smiles. "I thought you might like this."

"It's beautiful," she whispers, marveling at the wide river that flows from right to left.

Two large fig trees with branches and vines spread out wide, bright-green leaves covering the river like a canopy. A series of seventeen, hexagonal stepping stones lead to a square patch of stone that continues on to the hiking trail.

"It is." Edward replies, his eyes still on Bella taking in her surroundings.

Feeling his eyes on her, Bella turns around to face him. She laughs when he crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "Do we get across by the stepping stones?" She asks in a tone filled with hesitancy.

Edward laughs softly and pats Bella on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, Belle."

"You've met me, right?" She deadpans, her eyes widening with horror. "I'm accident prone; I will fall right on my ass and my poor camera will end up in the water!"

"I'm highly amused you care more about your camera than yourself," He snorts.

Bella points her finger at Edward. "How dare you!" She accuses with mock outrage. "This is my baby."

Edward laughs and Bella narrows her eyes in response. "Don't laugh at me! If I drop my camera, I'm throwing your guitar in the river!"

Edwards eyes shine with amusement, his brows lifting in surprise as he brings his guitar around to the front of his body. "She didn't mean it, baby." He whispers, petting it lightly.

"Oh yes, she did." Bella scoffs, her lips pulling back into an evil grin.

"Don't listen to the mean lady," he grins, pulling the strap on his shoulder, slinging his guitar around to his back as he closes the distance between him and Bella. "Come on, you'll be fine," he says, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her along. "I won't let go, I promise."

Bella links their fingers together, tightening her hold on his hand and clutching her camera to her chest in protection with her other hand. "You'd better not."

They're halfway across the stepping stones when Edward says, "Now don't panic, but I have to let go to get to the next four stones."

Bella's eyes widen in horror. "What?"

"They're too far apart." He explains. "You'll have to jump a little to get to them."

"You promised you wouldn't let go!" Bella tightens her hand around Edward's.

"They weren't like this last time I was here!" He defends. "We can't be holding hands or we'll both end up in the water."

"Oh my god." Bella closes her eyes, swallowing nervously as Edward extracts his hand from hers.

"I'm right here, Bella." He assures. "You'll be fine."

Everything is going smoothly until Bella's footing slips on the second stone. It all happens so fast, she thinks she had to have imagined it. One minute, she's screaming and Edward is three stones away, then he's right behind her and her voice is being cut off by the feel of his arm snaking around her stomach, saving her and her camera from going head first into the water.

"You weren't kidding about being accident prone," he jokes, placing his left arm under her thighs and sweeping her off her feet into his arms.

Bella's eyes are as wide as saucers. "How did you get to me so fast?" She asks, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Edward chuckles under his breath as he carries her the rest of the way. "I wasn't that far away..."

"You were like, two meters away." Bella murmurs as he sets her back on the ground.

"Nah, I was closer than that," Edward says with a shake of his head.

"I've never seen anybody move that fast before."

Edward lifts his shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "I probably just had an adrenaline rush, Belle."

"I'll say." Bella exhales through pursed lips, reluctantly nodding her head in agreement.

When the sun breaks through the clouds and a sunray shines over Edward, Bella stares in wonder as a soft glimmer runs over his skin. She blinks a few times, thinking it's a trick of the sunlight. But when she looks him over again, it's still there. He's not a parkling so bright he looks like a walking torch light; or as though he's been doused in one of Tinker Bell's glitter bombs. It's just a light shine to his skin.

Edward shifts his weight under her scrutiny, looking everywhere but at Bella as she takes a step closer to him and lifts her hand, ghosting her fingertips along his forearm in curiosity. Edward runs his free hand through his hair and clears his throat, snapping Bella out of her trance. When she glances up at him, his eyes are filled with hope and a hint of fear. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she gives him a reassuring smile before breaking her gaze with him and turning around to snap a photo of the river and the devil-trap stones they just barely made it across.

With Bella's back to him and her eyes focused on something else, Edward lets the relief from her minuscule reaction rush through his body, his mouth pulling back into a buoyant grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. She's beginning to notice things ~different about him!<strong>

****The photographs Bella takes of The River Mole are on my blog; natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com****

**Thank you to Tarbecca who recc'd my little story in the Fic Diving Campfire on A Different Forest. I appreciate it so much.**

**I hope you're still enjoying the story; **Thank you all for reading.** I love reading all your reviews!**

**- Nat**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_So, Barry mentioned that she didn't even pick up on the time jumps... So, for a bit of clarification. Time skips ahead in this to move the story (as well as Bella and Edward's friendship/relationship) along. So look out for the content of the bold headings within the chapter._

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

_And I was thinking to myself,  
><em>"_This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_

**- The Eagles **

**-X- **

**Summer: June 2014**

It's a Friday evening when Bella steps out of the Burberry warehouse after finishing work. She pulls the strap of her handbag higher on her shoulder as a brush of warm air catches at her hair, blowing it out around her in a tangled mess. Running her hands over her head, she smoothes out her hair. She takes a right turn, heading towards the low-key pub down the street where Edward said he would be located via text message earlier in the day.

Bella immediately feels over-dressed the moment she steps through the pub's doors. Everyone is in jeans or leggings, with band-tees or casual tank-tops, whereas she's dressed in a black playsuit with the design of a black-and-cream striped jacket. But her hesitancy and insecurities disappear as soon as she spots Edward. With his guitar propped on his right knee, his fingers dance over the strings as he entertains the group of people gathered at the front of the small stage. Most of them with a drink in hand, their heads nodding and bodies moving with the beat of his music. Her lips automatically pull back into a fond smile as she makes her way over to him.

Edward has a small group of loyal fans - who Bella still thinks sometimes act more like stalkers than anything else - and she's become fairly known by them. A few people glance over their shoulders when they notice her approaching, her cheeks flushing when their mouths pull back into kind smiles of recognition. She hears her name tangled in hushed conversations when she reaches the crowd. She hasn't had to push through people to get to Edward like she usually does for a while now. When the people step aside, leaving a path cut down the middle for her, she feels like she's in the part of the bible where the Red Sea parts for Moses and her mouth curves into an awkward smile.

When she reaches the front of the crowd, chills run down her spine and goose bumps rise on her skin from the sound of Edward's haunting, raspy voice drifting through the air. "_And I was thinking to myself, 'this could be Heaven or this could be Hell." _Edward's eyes scan the crowd until they fall on Bella's. She raises her hand in a small wave and he responds by lifting his mouth into a grin, nodding his head in greeting as he continues to sing his cover of Hotel California by The Eagles.

After Edward finishes his set, he exits backstage and re-emerges through a side door. He makes his way over to the crowd, closing the distance between him and Bella.

"Hey Belle," he says, sliding his arm around her shoulders to greet her with a hug. "How was work?"

"Good. Busy," she hugs him back before stepping out of the embrace and shifting her weight. "Tiring, though."

"Nothing a few drinks won't fix." He declares with a mischievous grin.

Edward and Bella mingle with his fans and the rest of the crowd for half an hour before he excuses them, entwining his hand with Bella's and leading her to the bar. They have a few drinks as the crowd slowly falls away, panning out to the booths in the bar and huddling at the stage again as another artist comes on.

Bella notices a tall, lean man in her peripheral vision. When she turns to get a better look at him, she notices he has sapphire-blue eyes and dark brown hair. His suit is the colour of gunmetal, adorned with a black vest. He nods his head in greeting and smiles when he meets her gaze. Bella smiles back politely before turning back around to face Edward.

A few seconds later, the guy Bella was just looking at is beside her. Her eyes widen slightly with surprise at his approach. She turns her body toward him, so not to come across as rude. But she is momentarily distracted when her leg brushes against Edward's and he places his hand on her thigh, lightly caressing her knee with the pad of his thumb.

"Hi," Suit-guy says with a thick, southern accent, smiling kindly. "I'm Jasper."

"Bella," she shakes his extended hand and glances at Edward. "This is Edward."

When Bella nudges him with her knee, Edward turns to face Jasper. "Hey, man."

To anyone else watching the interaction, they would think Edward was giving Jasper a polite smile, but Bella has known him long enough to pick up on his ticks and mannerisms. She notices the tightness in his jaw and the tension in his shoulders.

Jasper glances between Edward and Bella cautiously, his eyes shining a little with amusement. "How's your night?"

"Good," Bella grins, taking a sip of her beer. "You?"

"Great, thanks," Jasper takes in Bella's attire and smirks. "A little dressed up for a pub, darlin'?"

Edward's head snaps in Jasper's direction. "She came straight from work," he brings his bourbon and coke to his mouth, downing the last of it before placing it on the bar. "And you do realize you're in a suit, right?"

"Touché." Jasper chuckles, his mouth twitching with mirth.

Bella glances at Edward when he removes his hand from her knee. His eyes are narrowed at the bar counter while he spins his empty glass around. He focuses all his attention on the clink-clank sound of ice hitting glass, instead of the conversation between Jasper and Bella going on beside him. Bella's brows furrow in confusion when she notices the slight flare to his nostrils and his mouth pursing in a tight line. His demeanor screams annoyance, which makes Bella cautious and a little confused. She thinks back on everything she's done since she arrived at the bar, trying to remember doing anything that would warrant that reaction from him. Everything was fine until Jasper approached them.

Bella's eyes widen with surprise as it dawns on her that maybe she's misplacing annoyance for jealousy. But what is there for Edward to be jealous of? She's not his girlfriend, and even though she's noticed the shift in their relationship and only recently started to entertain the idea of heading down that path with him, he's never made a move on her or broached the subject of them becoming something more than friends.

When Bella tugs on the front of Edward's shirt, his eyes move from staring daggers at his glass, to her curious-filled gaze. She raises her brow, which makes his eyes soften and grants her an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Edward? Y'all were really good up there tonight," Jasper drawls.

Edward's eyes cut to Jasper, giving him a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Have you considered takin' on an agent?" Jasper inquires.

Edward scoffs, shaking his head no. "Everyone I've met have been money-grubbing socialites."

Bella is on her fourth beer when she notices a petite, slender woman in a deep-red dress with boasted cut out detail. Her bright ensemble is teamed with a cream-coloured jacket slung over her arm. She saunters in their direction, her eyes trained solely on Edward. Bella straightens her back, her hand absentmindedly landing on top of Edward's that rests on the bar. It could be the alcohol running through her system that makes her act boldly and irrationally, but Bella purses her lips and narrows her eyes when the woman smirks at Bella's reaction. The woman with long, black hair in a swept-back hairstyle raises her brow at Bella when she meets her gaze.

Jasper's face lights up when the woman reaches them, his lips pulling back into an affectionate smile. "Hey, Ali." Jasper leans down to meet her lips as she stands on her toes and kisses him.

"Hey baby," she grins against his mouth. "Sorry I'm late."

"Guys, this is my wife, Alice," Jasper slings his arm around Alice's shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Alice, this is Edward and Bella."

Bella visibly relaxes, glancing at Edward when he entwines their fingers together. Edward chuckles under his breath, shaking his head with mirth. Bella's mouth curves into a sheepish smile.

"Nice to finally meet you." She says to Edward, wrapping her arm around Jasper's waist and smirking in amusement.

Edward lifts his brow in question. "Finally?"

"Jasper's been yapping about you for a while," she laughs, glancing up at Jasper before looking back to Edward. "I'm sorry I missed your set."

"That's okay..." Edward trails off hesitantly.

"We haven't gotten that far into the conversation, darlin'." Jasper chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Alice sucks her bottom lip under her top one. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Edward asks with suspicion, glancing between Alice and Jasper.

"Well, Edward, my husband here is an agent," Alice explains with a grin, then adds, "And I'm a publicist."

"We're interested in representin' you." Jasper continues.

"Seriously?" Bella grins wide, looking back and forth between Edward, Jasper and Alice. "That's awesome!"

Edward rests his arms on the counter and leans his back against the bar. "I'm not really looking to be represented."

"Edward!" Bella coughs from choking on her drink, her eyes widening with astonishment.

"Bella." Edward mocks, rolling his eyes.

Bella glances at Alice and Jasper, giving them a kind smile. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Alice smirks while Jasper nods before they take a few steps away.

"Hey," Bella taps Edwards hand, dipping her head to look him in the eye. "What was that?"

Edward looks at Bella pointedly. "Exactly what I said."

Bella sighs and slips off her stool, moving to stand between Edward's legs. "This could be an amazing opportunity for you. And I know it's a huge step to take, but-"

"Belle..." He sighs, resting his hands on her hips.

"Look. I've been played, lied to and taken advantage of, Edward," Bella gives him a half smile when his eyes soften with sympathy. He brings his hand up to rest against her cheek, his fingers weaving into her hair. "So, I know more than anyone what it's like to be hesitant to put your trust in people, not knowing whether they're genuine or just using you for their own advantages," Bella raises her right hand to Edward's hand against her cheek, entwining their fingers and moving them to rest on the bar. "I used to be naive, but I've grown a thick skin and I have a pretty good sixth sense when it comes to dodgy people with insincere intentions. And I didn't get that vibe from Alice and Jasper."

Edward exhales a heavy sigh and raises their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "You're amazing, you know?"

"I know," Bella laughs with flushed cheeks. "Now go." She adds, inclining her head towards Alice and Jasper.

Bella steps back as Edward stands and kisses her on the cheek, the breath from his soft laughter fanning across her face. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth while watching Edward talk to Alice and Jasper. Alice glances over at Bella and winks, grinning knowingly as she laughs before giving her attention back to Edward and Jasper. They talk for a few minutes before Jasper hands Edward a business card and shakes his hand. Edward kisses Alice on the cheek before they leave.

Edward makes his way back to a grinning Bella, who is tipsy-swaying on her stool. Bella takes off one of her heels, bringing her foot to rest on her thigh as she rubs it.

"Come on," Edward laughs, tilting his head toward the door while placing Bella's heel back on her foot and helping her off the bar stool. He throws his arm over her shoulders. "Let's get you home to bed."

Bella inhales deeply. The familiar scent of mint and the Indian rosewood from his acoustic guitar mixed with a hint of beer, conceals her senses in an Edward-fragranced cocoon. "You're taking me to bed, huh?" Bella giggles, lifting her head to look up at him.

Edward smirks, and instead of his typical eye-roll, his eyes lock on Bella's. She swallows thickly at the intensity in his gaze, blinking a few times before looking away from him. She thinks she hears him mutter something about death, frustration and conflicted feelings, but he spoke too softly for her to be fully sure of what he said.

Bella sighs, turning her head and covering her face in Edward's chest when she notices a few people snapping photos of them as they make their way out of the bar.

**-X-**

**Summer: July, 2014**

For the last month, Jasper has been working his ass off with courting a handful of music labels in getting them to sign Edward onto their label. He sent out demos of a couple of Edward's songs, and a few of them showed interest. They watched him for a while, intrigued by his style, but eventually cooled off and decided he wasn't what they were looking for. But Jasper was determined to get Edward signed to a label if it was the last thing he did.

He sent out more demos and even went to great lengths of personally inviting executives and founders of the labels to Edward's gigs. One of those founders was Ben Lovett of Mumford & Sons. He loved Edward's sound, along with the raw and personal element to his lyrics. Before they knew it, Edward was signed with Communion, who work with a diverse range of artists ranging from Matt Corby, Marcus Foster and Daughter. Shortly after he was signed, he was thrown into the studio to start recording with Emmett.

On first appearance, Emmett comes across as extremely intimidating. He is a stocky-built man, with short, brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a chest piece tattoo and sleeve on his left arm, along with an eyebrow and lip piercing.

Emmett swivels around in his chair when Bella, Edward and Jasper enter the studio. "Hey Jaz," Emmett greets him with a grin, removing his headphones and rising from his chair.

"Hey Em," Jasper shakes Emmett's hand. "This is Edward," he adds, clapping Edward on the shoulder.

"Hey man, it's cool to finally meet you."

Edward moves forward to shake Emmett's hand. "You too."

"And who are you, beautiful?" Emmett grins, looking at Bella.

Edward moves back to Bella's side and places his arm around her back, his hand resting against her ribs. Emmett glances between them, his lips pulling back into an amused smirk from Edward's obvious display of attachment to Bella.

"Uh, Bella." She returns an awkward smile, keeping her distance.

"Bella," he smirks before throwing his head back with laughter. "Your name is Bella?"

Bella raises her eyebrow and narrows her eyes. "And what's so funny about my name?"

"Bella. Beautiful," he chuckles, shaking his head in mirth. "I literally just called you the meaning of your name."

Bella rolls her eyes while Jasper chuckles under his breath and Edward leans down to press a tender kiss to the top of her head. She tilts her head back to look at him and gives him a warm-hearted smile.

Emmett clapping his hands together loudly snaps them out of their bubble. "So let's get this started!"

Edward grins and gives Bella a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room and re-emerging behind the glass window on the opposite side.

"Feel free to take a seat anywhere you like, guys." Emmett says, gesturing to the seats in the small room.

While Edward pulls his acoustic guitar out of its case, Bella moves to the seat beside Emmett, and Jasper occupies the one beside her. Edward moves the stool closer to the microphones before lowering himself onto it. He pulls the lanyard over his head then props the guitar on his knee.

Emmett places his finger on a button and leans into a mic. "Ready whenever you are, Ed."

Edward nods his head in acknowledgement, his mouth lifting into a grin. He moves his fingers across the strings, sliding his eyes shut as he begins to sing.

After spending a few hours in Emmett's presence, and watching him work with Edward, Bella warms to him. He's passionate about making music and he is really good at his job. He isn't the type of person to take things too seriously, or insist on keeping things strictly professional. He constantly jokes around, making Edward, Jasper and Bella laugh. And that's what she likes about him the most.

**-X-**

Since then, Edward has been slowly climbing up the musician's ladder of success. The few singles he has released have been working their way up the indie charts, and even getting a bit of airtime on the university stations. Alice has booked him multiple interviews with a few journalists and music blogs, getting his name out there a little more. Jasper has helped build Edward's recognition, from playing in low-key pubs during open-mic-nights and busking on the crowded streets, to playing paid gigs on stages in small venues, theaters and even small festivals.

But no matter the amount of recognition Edward has received, he hasn't let himself get lost in the small amount of fame that he has achieved. He's made it known among his team that he isn't interested in becoming the next new sensation. It's sort of like a rule that he wants to fly under the radar. And that's one of the things Bella admires most about Edward. He just wants to play music because he loves it with his whole heart and soul, and he wants to share that love with everyone else around him.

Bella had been by Edward's side through his journey - from the day Jasper and Alice began representing him, to the moment he got signed by Communion. She watched him reach his success, and she couldn't be more proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's late! -side eyes Barry- ;P But... yeah. A little introductory for a few characters. <strong>

****Thank you all for reading; **I hope you're still enjoying the story!******

**I don't know if you saw the post on my blog or twitter, but... Barry made a comment about Edward being a Vampire and I replied with, "But... Is he a vampire?" and stated that he also doesn't read minds. Then she lost her shit and now has a theory he's a mermaid. WELP.**

**- Nat**


	7. Chapter 6

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six.<strong>

_"But Satan now is wiser than of yore,  
><em>_and tempts by making rich, not making poor."_

**- Alexander Pope**

**-X-**

**Summer: July 2014 **

Because Bella spends most of her spare time with Edward, that means she also sees a lot of Alice. She's become fairly close with her and occasionally opens up to her about some of the things that have happened to her in her past. Alice is a very likeable person. She's laid back and easy to talk to. And there's no doubt she's observant. She's brought up the subject of Bella's relationship with Edward multiple times.

"So what's the hold up?" Alice asks one day in the recording studio. Edward is on the other side of the booth with Jasper and Emmett, discussing changes to a few notes to the song he is recording for his EP. "Why are you two beating around the bush?"

Bella glances at Alice and raises her brow. "It's not that simple, Alice."

"Like fuck it's not," she scoffs. "It's obvious you're both keen on each other. Stop dancing around it and do something about it."

Bella sighs and sinks lower into her leather chair. "He's obviously not ready to go down that road because of his own reasons. And to be honest, I'm not ready to have my heart broken again if he decides it's not what he wants."

Bella smiles at Alice when she moves from her chair to sit on the edge of Bella's. "You're not worried about him turning out like Garrett are you?" Alice asks with caution and a sad smile.

"Why would you think that?" Bella mutters, glancing at Alice.

Garrett strung Bella along for three years; manipulating and scheming, making her promises he never intended to keep and lying straight to her face. He told her he loved her and wanted to marry her. But it was obvious that was never his true intention when she came home during her lunch break one day, and found him in bed with one of her friends and colleague, Kate.

"I'm just wondering why you're holding back with him," Alice explains with a shrug. "You know Edward isn't like Garrett at all."

"It's not just me, Ali," Bella looks over to Edward. He smirks and raises his hand in a small wave. Bella smiles in response before turning back to Alice. "I know I have my own issues, but I can sense that Edward is keeping the change in our relationship at a distance."

"But Satan now is wiser than of yore, and tempts by making rich, not making poor."

"What?" Bella laughs.

"Edward doesn't seem like the type of guy who's tempted by riches," Alice explains, glancing at Edward then back to Bella. "He's not a materialistic guy, so you don't have to worry about that sort of thing with him."

"I know that Edward would never do what Garrett did, but it's still hard sometimes. That fear will always be in the back of my head, I guess."

"Then you really need to work on getting over that fear," Alice states with a half-smile while she pats Bella's shoulder with sympathy. "But you guys will get there one day."

Alice grins and removes herself from the edge of Bella's chair. She walks out of the room to join Jasper, Edward and Emmett in the recording booth, leaving Bella to ponder over their conversation.

**-X-**

**Summer: August 2014**

Jane pops her head through Bella's door. "Bella, dear. Christopher needs the photos from yesterday's shoot sent down to the girls in the printing room."

"On it." Bella acknowledges, giving Jane a kind smile.

She pulls up Safari on her iMac Desktop, opening Gmail and sending the files off to Chelsea.

Bella's brows lift in surprise when she sees Jane is still present and now standing in her office. "Do you mind?" Jane points to the chair on the other side of Bella's desk.

"Not at all," Bella extends her arm, indicating for Jane to sit.

"How have you been?" Jane asks politely.

Bella smiles. "Yeah, good."

"I know we've been running you into the ground the last couple of months, so I just wanted to come check on you."

"You haven't, I promise," Bella assures with a smile. "I'm here to work."

"I was cleaning out some old files, and I came across your application," Jane explains, crossing her right leg on top of her left thigh. "You're coming up to your sixth year with us in a few weeks."

"And my twenty-sixth birthday." Bella sighs, propping her elbow on her desk and placing her chin in her hand.

Jane laughs and leans forward. "We want to do something for you."

Bella swallows thickly and rests her forearms flat on her desk, wringing her fingers. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course we do," Jane marvels. "You're one of our most valued employees."

"I appreciate it," Bella remarks, her lips pulling back in a half-smile. "But you really don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal," Jane insists, dipping her brows in confusion. "You've come a really long way, Bella. You've done us proud. And besides, your birthday is in the same week. We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Thank you," Bella whispers, "I've just never really been the celebrating type."

"You used to be," Jane stands, moving from the chair she just occupied to sit on the edge of Bella's desk. "Up until a few years ago."

Bella closed herself off from everyone a few years ago and threw herself into her work to distract herself when her relationship with Garrett ended. She kept everyone she met at arms length, keeping everything professional and not allowing them to break through her walls of defense.

"Yeah, well. People change." Bella mumbles.

"What did that asshole do to you?" Jane asks sadly.

Everyone in the building knew something went down between Bella and Garrett, but Bella never went into it with anyone. Her trust was broken and she didn't want to be made into a fool again. Jane has always been different, though. She's as stubborn as Bella and fiercely protective. She may be small, but she is a force to be reckoned with. Jane wormed her way into Bella's life and her trust bubble, being her friend whether Bella liked it or not. She became the older sister Bella never had and she made it her mission to bring out the dragon woman within whenever she spotted anyone giving Bella any trouble. And for that, Bella would always be grateful to her.

Bella glances up at Jane, letting out a heavy sigh. "He cheated on me. Multiple times."

Janes eyes widen with shock further and further with each admission, a fire blazing up inside them. "That mother-fucker."

"With Kate." Bella adds.

"I knew there was something sketchy about that bitch!" Jane fumes, shaking her head in disbelief. "She is so lucky she doesn't work here anymore," Her mouth curves into an evil sneer. "I would have ended her."

Bella chuckles under her breath. "You're too good to me."

"Pfft." Jane scoffs, grinning. "Nobody messes with my girl."

Bella's phone vibrates in her front pocket. She pulls it out, swiping her thumb across her screen and tapping in her passcode. Her mouth lifts into a small smile when she reads the text from Edward.

**How's work? x **

"And who is making you grin like they've given you the secret to curing cancer?" Jane snickers.

Bella glances up at her. "A friend."

"I smell bullshiiiit," Jane chimes, wiggling her finger in front of Bella's face.

Bella slaps Janes hand away and rolls her eyes. "He's just a friend." Bella insists, shaking her head as she sends her reply to Edward.

**Good. I'll be on lunch in 30. Meet at the park on the corner? **

"Mmhm," Jane hums, her eyes dancing with humor. "Are you going to invite him to your party?"

"Jane," Bella groans, narrowing her eyes. "I don't need a party."

"Too bad," Jane counters, laughing as she removes herself from Bella's desk and crosses the room, opening the door and exiting Bella's office. "You're getting one." While Jane gives Bella a cheerful wave as she closes the door, Bella's phone vibrates in her hands.

**Sounds great. See you soon. x **

Once Jane has left, Bella ponders over what she said and the fact that Edward left a kiss-ex at the end of his message. It's not the first time he's done it, and she's noticed other things he's been doing lately too. His touch turning from friendly to tender affection, the tone in which he talks to her, the way she catches him looking at her sometimes. She's felt the mood of their friendship shifting for a few weeks now, but she's not quite sure how she feels about it.

Garrett had played her when she put all of her love and trust into him. Edward is the closest thing she has to a best friend, outside of Riley. She cares about him and his friendship means a lot to her, so she's not sure if she wants to take the risk of ruining that by opening the doors to a romance with him.

Bella sighs as she shuts off her computer and collects her things, leaving to meet Edward for her lunch break.

**-X-**

Edward turns his head to the side, grinning up at Bella when she tickles the back of his neck and runs her fingers into his hair. "Hey."

"Hi, love," he replies, standing and walking around the park bench, extending his left hand that holds a white paper bag and Styrofoam cup. "I got you a Chai-Tea Latte and spinach and fetta muffin."

"You remembered what I ordered from all those months ago?" Bella asks, astonished.

Edward nods, his lips pulling back into a sheepish smile. "Of course."

"Thanks," she murmurs, taking the contents from him. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Just five minutes," he steps closer to Bella, throwing his arm over her shoulders and giving her a quick hug. "You look exhausted." Edward raises his hand, running the pad of his thumb along Bella's cheekbones.

"I am," she sighs, closing her eyes at his touch. "My feet are killing me too." She groans then pouts.

"Come sit down," Edward chuckles under his breath. "I'll give you a foot rub."

She sighs wistfully, wrapping her arm around his waist as she glances up at him. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Edward tickles her sides, causing her to giggle as she thrashes around in his arms. "Using me for my masseur skills, I see how it is." He bends his knees, tightening his hold around her waist, walking along with her as she tries to squirm out of his grasp.

She turns in his arms and fists his shirt in her hands while she arches her body backwards. "Stop!" She gasps, her head tilting back and eyes brimming with tears of laughter. "You're going to make me spill my Latte!"

Edward takes the Latte out of her hand before lifting her up into his arms. "I win," he declares as he throws her over his shoulder. "Say I'm the winner."

"Put me down!" She laughs, kicking her legs back and forth and using her free hand to tickle his side.

He walks them towards one of the picnic benches in the park. "Saaaay iiiit!" He sings through laughter, locking his arms around the back of her thighs.

Bella uses all the strength she has to pull herself up so he has no choice but to hold her up vertically. "Who's the winner now?" She wraps her legs around him while resting her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling around them like a curtain.

Edward's demeanor changes from playful to somber. "You don't play fair." He swallows thickly, his hands running up Bella's back as she slides down his body. Bella's hands are still placed on Edward's shoulders when their eyes meet, faces so close together, their noses are only inches apart and his breath fans across her face.

"I never said I did." Bella whispers, closing her eyes when Edward runs his hands into her hair and pulls her closer, causing her conversation with Jane earlier to flash through her mind.

She's been fighting her conflicted feelings for Edward, but when she's with him during times like this, her heart hammers in her chest and the fight goes out of her. Her body stiffens with apprehension as she sucks in a breath, expecting his lips to meet hers. Edward boycotts her lips at the last second and kisses her temple instead. He engulfs her in a hug, tucking her head into his neck. Exhaling a disappointed sigh that surprises her, she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her forehead against his shoulder, before stepping out of the embrace and giving him a half smile.

"Come on, Winner." She mocks as she falls into step with him, linking her arm through his.

Edward responds with a grin and a fist pump.

**-X-**

Bella sits atop of a picnic table, sipping on her Chai-Tea Latte. Her feet rest on the bench seat between Edward's thighs as he sits below her, massaging her left foot. She smiles to herself, marvelling at how good he is to her. She shifts her weight on the park bench and clears her throat before speaking. "So I have this thing in a few weeks."

Edward turns to look at Bella, an amused smirk on his face. "A thing, huh? Sounds intriguing."

Bella laughs and rolls her eyes. "It's a work thing," she explains, the skin between her eyes wrinkles when she furrows her brows. "Sort of."

Edward cocks his brow in question. "Define 'sort of'."

"It's on the thirteenth," Bella states, her eyes meeting Edward's when she glances at him. "Jane is throwing a party."

"On your birthday?" His eyes widen and brows lift in surprise. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"It's for me." Bella mutters, picking at the rim of her styrofoam cup.

"Well, that makes sense then." Edward tickles the arch of Bella's foot.

"It's for being with them for six years," she laughs and squirms from Edward's tickle-torture. "And my birthday too, I guess."

Bella sighs as Edward massages her other foot, closing her eyes and building up the courage to continue the direction of their conversation. She swallows nervously before speaking. "Will you go with me?"

Edward glances at Bella out of the corner of his eye. "To the party?"

"Yeah." Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sure," he smiles, his fingertips ghosting up and down the back of Bella's calves. "It's a date."

"We're dating now?" Bella lifts her left leg from between Edward's thighs and places it flat on the tabletop, hugging her leg to her chest.

"Haven't we always been?" He chuckles, piercing Bella with eyes filled with honesty.

Bella's cheeks flush at Edward's admission. "I don't know, have we?" She counters, lifting her brow in challenge.

Edward smirks. "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious, Belle."

Bella dips her chin to her chest, resting her cheek on her knee. Edward's eyes are locked on Bella's as her mouth twitches into a scintillating smile.

**-X-**

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greets as she knocks twice and enters Bella's office. "You got a minute?"

Rosalie is a fashion stylist. She's responsible for selecting the wardrobe for Burberry's published editorial features and print or television advertising campaigns. She also dresses the celebrities, models or any other public figures endorsing the label, for any public appearances they partake in. She's clutching a black, plastic manila folder. A kind smile plastered on her face.

Bella really likes Rosalie. She's one of the few people, outside of Jane, she didn't shut out after everything that happened with Garrett.

"Of course, Rose," Bella responds, gesturing for Rosalie to come further into the room. "What's up?"

"I was just wanting your opinion on something," Rosalie moves from the middle of the room to stand in front of Bella's desk. She places the folder on the desk, sliding it across to Bella. "I'm not sure what to put Emma in for the next editorial shoot," Rose says as Bella opens the folder, separating the images into a straight line. "Since you're shooting it, I thought I'd pick your brain about what would look best on camera?"

"Sure, I can do that," Bella glances up at Rose, giving her a smile. "What were you thinking?"

Rosalie walks around Bella's desk to stand beside her. She leans forward, browsing through the images. "I thought the black shorts," she taps on the image with her index finger before flicking through the images again. She places the next image beside the other one. "With the bone-coloured trenchcoat?"

Bella hums, propping her elbow on the desk and resting her chin in her palm. "What accessory is she going to have?" She asks, turning her head to look at Rosalie. "And what's Alex wearing?"

"Alex is wearing this," Rosalie says, pointing to the image of a dark-red, white and black plaid shirt. "And Emma's accessory is the House Check Buckle tote bag."

Bella nods her head in understanding, shuffling through the images, pulling out two pages and placing them on top of the previous ones. "I think you should go with the white shorts instead of the black," she taps the image before moving to the second one. "And the sky-blue trenchcoat instead of the bone. If you use the other items of clothing for Emma, there will be too much black and brown. Which will clash with what Alex is wearing," Bella explains, looking back at Rosalie. "The blue and white will lighten up the photo."

Rosalie grins as she gathers up the images shrewn across Bella's desk. "Thanks so much, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you," She laughs, shaking her head at herself. "Help yourself to anything in the wardrobe vault for your party."

"Has Jane spread that already?" Bella groans, leaning back in her chair. "I'll be okay. But thank you." Bella adds with sincerity.

"At least let me dress you in something that will knock your boyfriend off his feet." Rose smirks.

"He's not my boyfriend," Bella snorts, rolling her eyes before muttering, "I don't think."

Rosalie's mouth lifts into an amused smile as she cocks her brow. "You don't think?" She moves around the desk and lowers herself into the chair across from Bella's desk.

Bella sighs, lifting her right shoulder in a shrug. "He confuses me."

Rosalie's eyes soften when Bella gives her a sad smile. "How so?"

"I mean, we've never broached the subject. We've never officially asked one another out on a date, but we act like a couple?" Bella questions and purses her lips, furrowing her brows in thought. "But earlier today..."

Rosalie grins as she leans forward eagerly. "What happened today?"

"He made a comment," Bella mumbles, lifting her eyes to meet Rosalie's gaze. "About it being obvious we've been dating this whole time."

"Well, duh!" Rosalie laughs, her eyes shining with levity.

"It's not funny!" Bella squeaks, throwing a rolled up piece of paper at Rosalie, making her laugh harder.

"Bella," Rosalie giggles, making an effort to control her amusement. "Babe. It is _so obvious _that man is in love with you."

"I wouldn't say in love..." Bella mutters, Rosalie's challenge-raised brow making her trail off.

"If you say so," Rosalie rolls her eyes, waving her hand in a gesture of dismissal. "If you won't accept love, you have to at least admit he is _proper smitten _with you._"_

"I don't know," Bella whispers, playing with the hem of her shirt. "It's hard to even believe he would be interested in me like that."

Rose gives Bella a confident smile. "Well, believe it, sweetheart," She chuckles as she rises from the chair she just occupied. "I'll come over the night of the party and help you pick out something fabulous," she adds as she crosses the room, stopping at the door and turning her head to face Bella. "Thanks again for your help." She says, giving Bella an appreciative grin before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's late again guys. RL just keeps getting in the way! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**So, there was a little bit of info about Bella's past in this chapter. More detail on that will come later down the track... their emotions are a big hot mess right now and they're both hesitant to jump in and risk the minor chance of their friendship being ruined if things don't work out between them romantically. Bella, especially. But she'll get a little push from her friends. Cue, the introduction of Rosalie. I hope you liked her!**

**All images are over on my blog; natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com**

**Follow me on twitter; natalayx**

**- Nat x**


	8. Chapter 7

_Because the last few chapters have been late, I thought I would post this chapter early to make it up to you._

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>

_"Better the devil you know __than the devil you don't."_

**- Jack Heath **

**-X-**

**Fall: September 2014**

Bella used to love celebrating her birthday. Charlie would always take her out for dinner, marveling at how much she was growing into a beautiful young woman, saying how proud of her he was and telling anyone that would listen that she was going to be a famous photographer one day. Then, they would sit on the couch together, sharing a pint of ice-cream, eating it straight out of the tub while they watched her favorite films. He even made the effort of taking off work and traveling all the way to New York when she was in college to celebrate her birthday with her. Most of her fellow students at her campus would try to get out of spending time with their family, but Bella lapped up every moment she was given with Charlie.

When Riley came into Bella's life, she would leave Bella and Charlie to their own devices, giving them their privacy for Bella's birthday tradition together. But she too created her own tradition with Bella. Dragging her out to watch a movie at an actual cinema before wandering around Central Park and hanging out at the Alice in Wonderland statue. It was both of their favorite Disney film, so Riley dubbed it Bella's birthday spot, making it their tradition to go there each year for her birthday.

But in life, things change.

Living so far away from the two most important people in your life sucked, especially on your birthday. After Bella moved to London, both Charlie and Riley flew over for Bella's birthday, and she's even flown back home to New York for it as well. But celebrating her birthday became tainted the day she went home for her lunch break. Instead of getting lunch at the cafe around the corner with Jane like she usually did, she decided to go home.

~o0o~

_Garrett was taking Bella out to dinner and then drinks with a few of their mutual friends for her birthday. Wanting to organize an outfit to wear that night, she moved down the hall to their bedroom, pausing just outside the door when she heard deep groaning and high-pitch moaning on the other side. She barged through the door, coming face first with Kate's bouncing tits, her back to Garrett's chest and his hand down where they connected as he plowed into her from behind. _

_"What the fuck?!" Bella shouted, her eyes widening at the __sight __in front of her._

_Kate's head snapped up from Garrett's shoulder, her eyes filled with surprise as Garrett cursed under his breath, pushing Kate off him._

_"Bella, it's not-" _

_"If you say 'it's not what it looks like,' I'm going to dick punch you so hard," Bella seethed, causing Garrett's eyes to widen as he crawled off the bed and pulled on his sweatpants. "Because it's pretty fucking obvious what you were doing!" _

_"Bella, please," Kate pulled on her panties, then tugged her sweater over her head. "We didn't want you to find out like this." _

_"How long has this been going on?" Bella shook her head, running her hand down her face. "Actually, I don't think I want to know."_

_Garrett took a hesitant step toward Bella. "Baby, please just let me explain."_

_Bella's pulse began to race with a fierce rage at the __t__erm of endearment._ _She took a step back, pointing her index finger at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't you fucking call me that." _

_"Garrett, stop acting like we weren't doing exactly what she caught us doing." Kate demanded, her voice filled with frustration._

_"Katie, shut up!" Garrett hissed in response._

_"No!" She throws his shirt at him. "You keep saying you're going to break it off with her, but you never do!"_

_Bella's heart rate spiked and her vision began to blur. "I can't believe you two could do this to me."_

_"Bella, I'm so sorry," Kate trembled, taking a step closer to Bella. "I didn't want it to go this far, I swear. You're my friend, I never wanted to hurt you like this." She placed her hand on Bella's arm, silently pleading with her to believe her. _

_Bella's eyes snapped open and with a fire burning within her, she met Kate's gaze, pulling her arm out of her grasp as though Kate had burned her. "Get out of my house."_

_"Bella-"_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bella yelled, her body shaking with rage. _

_Kate gathered the rest of her clothes in her arms and ran out of the bedroom. Bella's body jumped at the sound of her front door slamming shut, indicating that Kate had left._

_Garrett shifted his weight. "I never wanted to hurt you," __h__e mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Especially today."_

_"Neither did I." Bella choked, tears falling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, then tried to place his palm against her cheek._

_She turned her head away before turning her back on him. "Just leave, Garrett."_

_After she heard the sound of her front door opening then closing, she pulled out her phone and called in sick at work for the rest of the day. Jane could tell something was wrong by the sound of her voice, but she didn't push Bella to explain. She told her to call tomorrow if she needed a few more days to herself._

_Bella lowered herself to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Happy birthday to me." She sobbed, burying her face into her knees as her tears began to flow freely._

~o0o~

The morning sunshine ignites Bella's bedroom, the warmth of the sun's rays seeping deep into her bones as she wakes. A soft breeze dances through her open window, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, despite the heat.

She rolls onto her back, weaving her hands into the hair at the nape of her neck while she arches her back and curls her toes, sighing as the burn rushes through her muscles when she stretches her body.

Reaching across her bed, she picks up her phone from the bedside table, smiling at the bombardment of messages displayed on her lock-screen.

**Riley: Guuuurl, you old. What are you, 40 now? Don't forget to have your tea when you wake up, grandma. **

**Riley: No, but seriously. Happy birthday, B. Have a good day, I'll Skype you later. Love you! x **

**Charlie: Happy Birthday, baby girl. Can't believe you're 26 now. Feels like only yesterday I was changing your dirty diapers. Love you. xx**

**Rosalie: Happy Birthday, Deary. See you tonight! **

**Alice: Happy day of birth! Can't wait to see you! Love Ali and Jazz xoxo**

**Jasper: Alice forgets I have my own phone. Happy Birthday, Darlin'.**

**Jane: TONIGHT; WE GET WHITE GIRL WASTED AND PERVE ON CHRISTOPHER! **

**Jane: P.s. Don't show Christopher that.**

**Jane: P.p.s. Shit. Happy Birthday! **

Bella shoots off a thank you reply to each message, as well as _'Gross, dad.' _to Charlie, _'You're a freak' _to Riley and _'you realize you just provided me with blackmail material for the near future' _to Jane. As Bella is about to send a reply to Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, she receives an incoming text from Edward.

**Happy Birthday, Belle. Be ready by 12. x **

Bella's eyebrows dip in confusion at the content of Edward's text. She doesn't remember organizing to meet up with him during the day, she just assumed she would see him when it was time to leave for the party later that night.

_Bella: Why am I being ready by 12? Did we have plans? :S _

**Edward: We do now. I'm taking you out for your birthday. x **

_Bella: Edward, you don't have to do that! We're celebrating tonight. _

**Edward: With a bunch of other people. I've never been much fond of sharing :P x **

Bella laughs and smiles, but her eyes widen as soon as she notices the time. 11:25am. Thirty-five minutes to get ready. Having no idea of where Edward is even taking her, she doesn't have a clue what to wear. She texts Edward in a panic.

_Bella: You can't just spring that on me! What do I wear?!_

**Edward: Lol you're adorable, Belle. Just dress casual. See you soon! x**

_Bella: You are the Devil's spawn, I swear to God._

**Edward: Better the Devil you know, than the Devil you don't, baby. ;P**

Bella looks at the time on her phone again and cusses.

11:30am. Thirty minutes left to get ready.

Bella throws off her bed sheets, beelining for the bathroom. She has a quick shower, feeling thankful that she shaved her legs and washed her hair the night before. She jumps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and fastening it at her bust. She rushes back into her bedroom and goes to her wardrobe. Riley's 'casual but still hot' rule runs through her mind and she's about to give up until she finds what she's looking for.

She steps into her tight-fitted deep blue jeans and sky-blue collar shirt, pulling on a bone-colored, wool sweater and slipping on her deep-red Doc Martens. She tries multiple hairstyles before deciding to just leave it out instead.

She applies a light, steel-grey shadow to her eyelids, followed by eyeliner and mascara. She brushes soft pink powder to her cheeks and glosses her lips while she reaches up to pull her handbag off the back of her door. She throws her phone, powder foundation and lipgloss in her purse as she rushes out of her bedroom and down the hall. Bella snatches up her keys from the bowl on the kitchen island on her way to her front door.

After she's locked her front door and turns around, she's met with the sight of a grinning Edward at the bottom of her stairs.

**-X-**

"Bowling," Bella side-eyes Edward as they stand outside of the Tenpin bowling Alley in Croydon. "You're taking me bowling?"

His mouth lifts into an amused smirk. "I am, indeed." He acknowledges, his smirk morphing into a grin.

"You've met me, right?" Bella jokes with a laugh. "Hi, I'm Bella," she states, turning to face Edward front on, extending her hand out between them before adding, "You know, the girl that almost went face first into the river. Remember me?"

Edward chuckles under his breath, shaking his head with amusement as he takes her extended hand in his. "You'll be fine, Belle."

"If I drop a ball on my foot or break one of the lanes, it's all your fault." Bella says while he leads her toward the entry.

Edward and Bella hire their bowling shoes and book out lane thirteen for four games. They go to the concession stand to order their lunch; a burger and chips for Edward and chips and nuggets for Bella. Edward takes the order number from the counter before throwing his arm across Bella's shoulder and leading her to their lane.

As Bella and Edward are placing their bowling balls on the ball retriever, the waitress brings over their food, placing it on the table situated in the middle of their booth. Edward thanks her, handing her a tip before lowering himself on the booth seat beside Bella.

Bella removes the lid off the container of her ketchup. "So what made you think of bowling of all things?" she picks up a chip and dips it in the sauce before taking a bite.

"I thought it'd be fun." Edward replies with a shrug before taking a bite of his burger.

Bella nods her head in acknowledgement, the corner of her mouth twitching into a timid smile.

They continue to chat while they finish their lunch. Discussing the progress of Edward's EP and Bella's up and coming thanksgiving plans. She tells Edward that Riley and Charlie are flying over.

"I'm glad I'll finally get to meet them."

"Me too." Bella replies with a smile as she stands and makes her way to the ball retriever to take her first go.

When the bowling ball goes straight into the gutter, Edward shakes his head in amusement and chuckles under his breath. Bella covers her face in her hands in embarrassment.

They're on their second game when Bella laughs, walking back to Edward after her bowling ball only knocks over the pin in the left corner. "I suck!"

Edward smirks, making his way to the ball retriever and picks up his bowling ball. "You're not that bad, Belle."

Bella scoffs and rolls her eyes. "My appallingly low score begs to differ."

Bella chokes on her Vanilla Coke when Edward plummets the bowling ball down the alley so hard and fast that a loud bang resounds, making Bella jump. The pins fly up in the air, landing onto the alley itself. "What..." Bella trails off, raising her brow. "Did you just make the pins _explode_?"

"Um," he chuckles under his breath at an obvious, private joke. "Adrenaline rush?" He says, glancing around nervously.

"Well, at least you got a strike," Bella narrows her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. "That's it. I forfeit."

Edward shakes his head in amusement, a smile lingering at the corner of his mouth. "Come on," he hooks his index finger in a beckoning motion. "I'll show you."

Bella sighs as she rises from the booth seat. She picks up her bowling ball, placing the fingers of her right hand in the holes and supporting the ball with her left hand. She walks to Edward and stands beside him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he moves her back a few steps.

"Get a bit of a run up instead of just standing right at the line," he explains. "Bend your knees just before you let go of the ball," he continues, tapping the back of her knees with his hand. "Then slide your right foot behind your left leg," he grips her left hip as he places his right hand on her thigh, moving her into the position he just explained. "It will help you keep your balance while you're bending low."

Bella turns her head to the side to face Edward, nodding her head when she meets his gaze to show that she understands.

"You keep doing an over-arm throw," Edward trails his fingers down her arm and rests his palm on top of her hand that grips the bowling ball. "Keep the ball facing up when you swing your arm forward. That will prevent the ball from slipping out of your fingers too quickly and also give the ball more aim and speed," Edward stands in front of her, his gaze moving over her face before landing on her eyes. "You ready?"

"Yes?" Bella says cautiously, her mouth lifting into a reluctant smile.

Edward places his hands on Bella's shoulders and grins. "You can do this, baby."

Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth and sighs, nodding her head. "Okay."

Edward moves to stand behind Bella. She can feel his eyes on her, watching every move she makes. She runs the information he gave her through her head a few times before bringing the actions to life. She closes her eyes as soon as the ball leaves her fingers. Turning her back to the alley, she covers her face with her hands when the crashing sound of pins falling reaches her ears.

Edward rushes forward and cheers, "You did it!" He removes Bella's hands from her face and turns her to face the alley, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did I just..." Bella trails off, her eyes widening in surprise as she turns her head to meet Edward's gaze.

His lips pull back into a grin. "Strike, baby!"

Bella squeals when Edward bends his knees and lifts her into his arms. "Happy birthday to you!" Throwing her over his shoulder as though she weighs no more than a feather, he spins her around. He whoops and cheers, causing everyone to turn their gaze on them as their elated laughter fills the bowling alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. The backstory on what happened between Bella and Garrett. Safe to say he's a douchewaffle! But it looks like Edward has made Bella enjoy her birthday once again ;P<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading! And t****o the people who have been reviewing; I can't put into words how much that means to me. Nothing warms my heart more than opening up my email to your reviews expressing how much you're enjoying the story. I appreciate it so much. **

**All images are over on my blog; natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com**

**Follow me on twitter; natalayx**

**- Nat x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine; except for 'All That I Could See' that Edward sings to Bella in this chapter. They're my lyrics.**

_BIG A/N down the bottom._ **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight.<strong>

_"Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn.  
><em>_Is that what Devil's do?"_

**- John Newman**

**-X-**

**Fall: September 2014**

Bella is getting dressed for the party while Edward sits on the sofa out in her lounge room. She rummages through her wardrobe, trying to find something suitable that she hasn't already worn to a work function. Frustration and regret begins to seep into her mind at not taking Rosalie up on her offer to wear something from the wardrobe vault.

As though Bella has cast a summoning spell, Rose knocks on Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella?" With her eyes pinched shut, she pops her head around the door. "I'm here reporting for duty."

"Thank God," Bella mutters as she turns to face her friend. "Rose, you can open your eyes," she laughs at the sight before her. "I'm decent."

Rosalie squints her right eye open before opening both eyes. "Let's do this." She grins, rubbing her palms together as she enters the room fully and stands beside Bella.

She rummages through Bella's wardrobe, pursing her lips at garments she pulls out, wrinkling her nose before returning them to their rightful spot. Rosalie is just about to give up, until she spots a little black dress in a clear, sealed suit bag. She pulls it out of the closet, unzipping it and removing the dress from the bag.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Rose chimes with a grin as she shakes the dress from side to side.

Bella slips on the black, three-quarter-length sleeve dress. Pulling her hair to one side, she turns her back to Rosalie so she can do up her zipper.

Rose takes a step back and gives Bella a large grin. "Goddamn, girl."

Bella glances over her shoulder at Rose before turning to face her, giving her a sheepish smile. "You don't think it's too simple?" She murmurs while smoothing out the flared skirt that falls to her mid-thigh.

Rose shakes her head no. "Edward is going to drop dead, girl," she states with a smirk. "That dress is hugging you in all the right places. Not to mention you've got legs for days!"

"Oh, my God," Bella covers her face with her hands and chuckles under her breath. "Stop."

After Bella's make up is done and everything is packed into her purse, she makes her way to the living room. Edward cranes his neck, looking over the back of the couch when he hears the soft laughter belonging to the two women making their way down the hallway. He rises from the sofa, his eyes almost popping out of his head when Bella enters the room. Edward gives a smirking Rosalie a brief glance as she steps around Bella.

She passes by Edward and opens the front door. "See you guys at the party." She adds before closing the door behind her.

Edward's eyes roam from the tips of Bella's black-painted toes, up her long, bare legs and the rest of her body. Bella shifts nervously as his eyes linger a little longer on her hips, torso and chest, taking in the way the little black dress hugs her in all the right places. When he finally lifts his eyes to meet her gaze, he crosses the room to stand directly in front of her.

He ghosts his fingertips up and down her left arm, making her shiver, despite her skin being warm beneath his touch. "You look..." He trails off, lifting their hands and entwining their fingers together. "So beautiful," he murmurs, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Thank you." She whispers, her cheeks flushing at his compliment.

**-X-**

Bella is shifting her weight nervously as she and Edward stand in front of the large double doors that lead into the night club's VIP room, that Christopher hired out for the night.

"Ready?" His mouth curves into a tender smile when she glances up at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she mutters, returning a sheepish smile.

He reaches out, pushing back a flyaway wisp of hair that's fallen in front of her face and stuck to her bottom lip. He leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "Shall we?" He raises his arm in an old-fashioned gesture.

Bella exhales heavily, linking her arm through Edward's. She holds onto him tightly as he leads her through the door, holding it open for her with his free hand. The music pounds loudly through the room, making the floor vibrate underneath them.

Bella's eyes widen at the sight before her. "Holy shit." She whispers in awe, her eyes roaming around the room.

Over one-hundred red and gold helium balloons hang from the ceiling.

A floor-to-ceiling mirror adorns the wall to the right, reflecting the function room back to her. Two rectangular couches are placed in front of the mirror, with a wooden coffee table separating them. Continuing down the right side of the room are two pool tables with lights hanging above them, and two rectangular dining tables adorned with candles. Round, black tables are situated between them for guests to place their drinks while they play pool. In the middle of the room, there are two round black tables and a narrow, rectangular bar-style table lines the dance floor.

There are already are large number of people in attendance; drinking, dancing, playing pool, lounging on the couch and mingling at the tables placed around the room. Colleagues and acquaintances greet Bella as she moves further into the room; a fee of them handing her drinks while wishing her a happy birthday and praising her for all her hard work over the years. Entwining her hand with Edward's, she leads them to one of the unoccupied tables when they get a free moment. She places her purse on top of the table, leaning her back against it while hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Edward's slacks.

"Look at you, Miss Popular."

She glances up at him, her mouth lifting into a smirk. "How are you coping with all the sharing?"

He rolls his eyes before taking a step forward and placing his hands on the table so he's caging her in. "I'm surprised I even have you to myself right now."

"Bella, you're finally here!"

Edward drops his forehead to Bella's shoulder at the sound of Jane's voice. She laughs softly, petting his head in sympathy.

"Spoke too soon." He mutters under his breath as Jane pulls Bella away from him and into her arms for a hug.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Hey Jane," Bella kisses Jane on the cheek and returns the embrace. "This is... so amazing," her gaze skims over the room again before landing back on Jane. "Thank you."

Jane lifts her shoulder in a shrug, waving her hand in dismissal. "It wasn't just me. Christopher had a lot to do with it. And Rose did a lot too."

"What did I do?" Rosalie asks as she approaches them from behind.

Bella glances over her shoulder to look at Rosalie. "Helped with all of this," Bella explains, taking Rosalie's extended hand in hers. "Hey."

"It was nothing," Rosalie grins and leans forward to press a kiss to Bella's cheek. "Happy Birthday, darling."

Bella smiles. "Thanks, Rose."

"Hey Edward," Rosalie and Jane greet simultaneously, laughing and bumping each others' arms.

Both Jane and Rose met Edward a few times when he visited the office to meet up with Bella for lunch. They'd keep him company while Bella was on an errand for Christopher, or off doing a shoot for the label. Edward warmed to the both of them straight away and they shared his feelings. So it came as no surprise to Bella when Rosalie commented, 'if I were you, I'd be all over that like white on rice.'

Bella giggles under her breath at the memory, tilting her head up to look at Edward when he trails his fingers up and down her arm.

He smiles down at her, leaning forward. "What's so funny?" He asks, his lips brushing against her ear.

Their faces are only inches apart when she turns her head to look at him. She shakes her head slightly, her mouth curving into a secret smile. She leans into his side when he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Okay, four's a crowd," Rosalie laughs, giving Bella a pointed look while linking her arm through Jane's. "We'll catch up later." She adds before turning hers and Jane's backs on them and walking away.

"Come on," Edward chuckles, skimming his nose along her jaw before placing his lips to her temple. "You should mingle some more."

Bella makes her way around the room with Edward by her side, greeting her fellow co-workers and thanking them for the birthday wishes and for coming out to celebrate her accomplishments with the company.

Bella and Edward meet Rosalie and Jane back at the bar and have a few drinks together. They chat animatedly with each other, reminiscing over their time together at Burberry. Bella and Edward are touching through the whole conversation; his hand on her knee, then her thigh. His arm behind her back or around her waist, and his fingers tracing patterns along her arm.

When the bar becomes too crowded, they move to a more secluded area that is adorned with couches and coffee tables. Ceiling lights beam down on the indoor plants situated between each couch, and the white square canvasses mounted on the brick wall above them. Candles are placed upon floating shelves, illuminating the area with a warm glow.

Bella sits close to Edward on the couch. Her arm is weaved through his and his hand is placed on her knee, his thumb caressing her skin as they converse with the people around them. When Bella entwines their fingers and rests her chin on his shoulder, he turns to face her with an affectionate smile. He rests his forehead against hers and her lips pull back into a smile as he plants a kiss to her cheek.

Bella feels Rosalie's eyes on the two of them the whole time. She smirks and lifts her brow when Bella glances at her. Her gaze shifts from the photographer and musician's entwined hands, before meeting her friend's gaze. Bella's eyes narrow at the blonde, rolling them in response to her waggling brows.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett turn up an hour into the party. Bella untangles herself from Edward and rises from the couch as her friends approach.

"Sorry we're late," Alice says while pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"We were finishing up a few things in the studio." Emmett explains, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine." Bella assures, waving her hand dismissively.

"Happy birthday!" Alice cheers as she engulfs Bella in a hug.

"Thank you." Bella laughs, returning the gesture.

Emmett steps forward and wraps Bella up in a bear hug. "Happy Birthday, beautiful!" He cheers while he spins her around.

Edward chuckles under his breath as Emmett places Bella back on her feet. He used to feel jealousy toward Emmett when he did that sort of thing with Bella, but he's come to learn those feelings are unwarranted. Emmett has become like an older brother to Bella over the time they've known him and he's grown to admire their friendship.

Bella gives Jasper a small smile then a quick hug when he wishes her a happy birthday. As soon as she steps out of the embrace, Edward's arms wrap around her waist from behind. Edward extends his hand to greet Jasper and Emmett, and as though she can tell Edward doesn't want to leave his current position wrapped around Bella, Alice moves to kiss him on the cheek. Bella turns her head to look at him and smiles when he presses a kiss to her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Get a room!" A drunk Jane hollers from behind them on the couch.

Bella laughs, flipping Jane off before waving her and Rosalie over. Rosalie and Jane laugh together while puckering their lips, making kissing noises as they make their way over to them. Bella rolls her eyes and turns her head, laughing into Edward's chest.

"Hey! I'm Rose!" Rosalie chirps with a grin as she pulls a stunned Alice into a hug.

"Nice to meet you," she laughs, her surprised eyes meeting Bella's over Rosalie's shoulder as she returns the embrace. "I'm Alice." She adds after they break their embrace.

"It's great to finally meet you," Jane says as she steps forward to greet Alice with a hug. "Bella has told us so much about you."

"You too. I feel like I know you guys already," Alice says with a smile. "This is my husband, Jasper." She adds, winding her arm around his waist and tapping his chest with her palm.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." He drawls.

"How did you score a southern man, you lucky bugger?" Rose inquires with a grin.

Alice tilts her head to look up at Jasper, her lips pulling back into an affectionate smile. "He was backpacking around Europe."

"I'd recently lost my brother Jamie, who was the only important family member to me I had left," Jasper explains.

"Oh, that's horrible," Jane sighs, squeezing Jasper's forearm. "So you had no other family members?"

Jasper shakes his head no, giving her a sad smile. "Both Jamie and I had nothin' to do with our family for years. They only came out of the wood-works when they got word of the readin' for Jamie's will."

"I still can't believe they tried to attest it." Alice mutters, shaking her head with disapproval.

"The mere fact that they thought they had a right or deserved anythin' from him at all made me furious. I was worried they were gonna succeed, but James made sure everythin' was legally tight so nothin' 'bout the will could be changed to ensure they got nothin'," Jasper exhales a heavy sigh.

"Jesus. I... You poor thing." Jane stammers, her brows raised with bewilderment.

"Family drama is a bloody bastard." Rose sneers, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"He left everythin' to me. We'd spoken 'bout travelin' the world together, but I didn't realize he'd been savin' so adamanantly," Jasper continues and chuckles under his breath, the corner of his mouth twitching into a tender smile as he thinks of his brother. "So I used some of the money he left me to do as we planned. And then I met this angel." He adds, grinning down at Alice and pulling her closer into his side.

"You were filled with so much sorrow that day." Alice states, looking up at him with sad eyes.

He gives her a morose half-smile. "It was his one year anniversary."

She rises on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek, resting her hand at the nape of his neck as she whispers in his ear. "I know."

"Alright, enough with the heavy." Bella sighs, giving Jasper a quick hug and a tender smile.

"And who is this handsome devil?" Rosalie beams, shamelessly ogling Emmett.

"Emmett," he introduces himself with a grin, chuckling under his breath. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Gorgeous?" Rose marvels with a giggle.

Emmett shrugs. "I only speak the truth."

"Already pulling out the one liners, are we?" Rose chimes.

"Well, I figure why waste time," Emmett responds with a smirk. "When I see something I like, I go after it."

"A man who knows what he wants," Rose remarks, taking a step closer to him. "I like it."

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Jane's voice laced with anger, gains everyone's attention. "Oh, nup. Rose, hold my shit," she orders, removing her earrings and throwing them into her purse before thrusting it into Rosalie's hands. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for years." She explains, her lips pulling back into an evil sneer.

"What's going on?" Bella asks curiously, the skin between her eyes wrinkling as she furrows her brows.

"Uh. Bella, I don't think you-"

Bella's sharp intake of breath cuts Rosalie off. "What..." She gulps, her eyes widening with shock as she glances between Garrett and Kate.

They look just the same as the last time she saw them. He's still tall with a broad build, his deep-brown hair reaching just below his chin and stubble growing on his jaw. Kate's tall frame stands beside Garrett. Her hair falls over her shoulders in curls and her makeup is flawless and beautiful, representing the model she is. She stands with her shoulders back and chin lifted in confidence, which only makes Bella's body radiate with annoyance. Who does she think she is just waltzing into Bella's party like she's the greatest gift from God? Like it's no big deal?

Edward glances from Bella, Jane and Rose, to Garrett and Kate. He has a vague idea who they are, but he asks for clarification anyway. "Who are they?"

"Garrett and Kate." Bella mumbles.

"What?" Edward and Emmett say simultaneously through clenched teeth.

Bella filled in Emmett about what happened with Kate and Garrett a few months prior. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. They may not have known each other for very long, but the two of them formed a quick, close relationship. One very similar to a brother and sister. And when Emmett cared about someone, he cared for them with his whole being.

Edward was informed of what happened between Bella, Kate and Garrett within the first months of knowing her. Edward sensed Bella's hesitancy to let him in and become close with him from the beginning of their friendship. But he slowly broke through her walls and they have become extremely close with one another. As they grew closer, the energy between them began shifting from friendship to something more. Which tended to bring out the possessive and protective side of Edward.

Edward's body automatically stiffens at the two names; his eyes hardening, jaw clenching and shoulders filling with tension. Bella reaches behind her and entwines her fingers with Edward's, glancing at him over her shoulder. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, her lips stretching into a tender smile before she turns back to Rosalie and Jane.

"How?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Jane mutters.

"Jane, wait," Bella hisses, wrapping her hand around Jane's tiny wrist. "Don't do anything rash."

"Are you kidding?" She scoffs in reply, looking between Bella's eyes. "After what those assholes did to you?"

"I'm with Bella, Jane. Just..." Alice sighs and rests her hand on Jane's forearm. "Think things through before you do anything."

"You don't have to make a scene. We can just get them thrown out," Bella says to Jane, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth when Garrett's shocked gaze lands on hers. "Can't we?" She trembles, giving Jane a pleading look as Garrett begins to make his way across the room to her, pulling an anxious looking Kate behind him.

When Garrett and Kate stand in front of them, Garrett gives Bella a hesitant smile. "Hi Bella."

"What are you doing here?" She demands, glancing between him and Kate.

"More importantly, how did you even get past the bouncer?" Rose asks, lifting her brow.

"W-We had an invite." Kate stutters, glancing at everyone with caution.

"Excuse me?" Jane snaps, her eyes narrowing at Kate.

"We got an invitation to the party sent to us in the mail," Garrett explains. "It didn't have a name on who it was for."

"Surprise," Bella deadpanned with no humour. "You found the guest of honor."

"I didn't even put two and two together." Garrett explains apologetically.

"We wouldn't have come if we knew it was for you, Bella. I swear." Kate says, her eyes pleading with Bella to believe her.

"So you just decided to go to a party for an anonymous person?" Emmett scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who the fuck does that?"

"We thought it was a minuscule error," Garrett states, rubbing his stubbled chin anxiously. "We didn't want to blow it off in case it was important."

"Nothing's changed then," Rose remarks, rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you're still a social-climbing piece of shit, Gaz."

"Hey!" Kate snaps in defense, taking a step toward Rosalie.

Jane grips Rosalie by the arm and pulls her back gently, stepping in front of her. She meets Kate with a fierce glare. "Fucking try it, I dare you." She hisses, narrowing her eyes.

Kate's eyes widen and she swallows thickly, taking a step back.

Janes lips pull back into a smirk. "That's what I thought."

"Breathe, darlin'," Jasper dictates through a chuckle, pulling Jane back by the wrist and giving her a half-smile. "Y'all just need to take a minute and calm down." He adds, glancing at everyone around the room, giving them a pointed look.

Kate's gaze moves to Bella. Her eyes soften and fill with regret. "I'm so sorry for everything, Bella. I miss you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you fucked her fiancé behind her back." Rosalie rants with fury in Bella's defense.

"For months." Jane adds with a sharp tongue.

"You guys," Bella groans with dejection. "Please, just stop." She covers her face in her hands at the sound of her voice breaking. She turns her head away, not wanting to let Garrett and Kate see her cry.

Edward's arms wrap around Bella's waist from behind, soothing her like a balm to a burn. "You're okay. I'm here," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Bella leans back into Edward's embrace, turning her head to bury her face in his chest. Edward tightens his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave." Emmett suggests to Garrett in earnest, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Piss off." Garrett scoffs.

"Just listen to Emmett and go, Garrett." Edward warns.

Garrett's eyes narrow as he sizes up Edward. "Who the fuck are you?"

Edward's body vibrates against Bella's and she swears she can hear an inhumane, deep-growl rumbling through his chest. Bella pulls away to look at him, an intense desire to know what it is that makes him so different to everyone else to have that kind of reaction. She's an observant person, so he's stupid if he thinks she hasn't noticed different things about him that set him apart from the average human.

She's thought about it a lot, but every theory she's come up with has involved radioactive spiders or kryptonite, which resulted in her rolling her eyes at herself a lot of the times. Coming up short with ideas was beginning to frustrate her deeply. She had no qualms if he was super-human or even a freaking alien for god sake. Her feelings wouldn't change toward him, she wouldn't even care. She just wanted to know.

Edward leans forward, caging Bella in from behind as he moves into a defensive position. But Rosalie beats him to the punch before he can say anything.

"Bella's upgrade," she retorts with a sassy smirk. "Now, move-the-fuck-along."

"Buuuuuurn." Jane laughs, high-fiving Rose as Kate stalks away, dragging Garrett behind her.

**-X-**

_"Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn. Is that what devils do?"_

"I love this song!" Alice gushes, her mouth lifting into a grin.

"Me too!" Rosalie and Jane simultaneously cheer.

"Come dance!" Rosalie laughs, grabbing Alice's hand.

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice asks as Rose begins to pull her away, her eyes a little wide by the enthusiasm from the social butterflies that are Jane and Rosalie.

"Go." Edward whispers, chuckling under his breath as he releases his hold on her.

Bella grins over her shoulder at him as she takes Alice's extended hand and is dragged onto the dance floor. They all clap their hands to the beat while they move their bodies to the chorus of the song. Bella sways her hips, bouncing on her toes. She shimmies her shoulders against Rosalie's back before turning to face her, Alice and Jane again. Her hair flies out around her as she whips her head from side to side, losing herself in the music.

_"It's unforgivable. I stole and burnt your soul. Is that what demons do?" _Jane shouts with the music, raising her arms above her head and shaking them vigorously.

_"They rule the worst of me. Destroy everything. They bring down angels like you." _Rosalie continues, shaking her hips as she points to Bella.

_"Now I'm rising from the ground. Rising up to you." _Alice follows, moving toward Bella and placing her hands on her shoulders.

_"Filled with all the strength I've fo-und. There's nothing I can't do!"_ Rose, Jane and Alice finish together, closing in on Bella and dancing around her as the chorus starts up again.

Bella joins in, laughing and singing with them. She moves her arms in front of her, twisting and turning her wrists as she extends her arms above her head while she rolls her body to the rhythm. Bella glances over to where the four of them left the boys, moving her body to face them full on. Edward has the side of his body leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest while he watches her dance.

As the music slows to the hook, the mix of alcohol and happiness pulsing through Bella overtakes her and ignites a fire of bravery within her. Her eyes lock on Edward's as she beckons him with the "come hither" motion. The corner of her mouth lifts into a cheeky grin as she sends a wink his way. Edward smirks, shaking his head in mock reprimand while Bella throws her head back in laughter, clapping her hands along to the song.

Jane looks at Bella in shock from her open and straightforward display of flirting. Rosalie points at Edward and 'oooooh's' and Alice just grins and laughs, entwining her hands with Bella's. She moves them forward and backwards toward each other a few times before raising their arms, crossing them over behind each other's head and sliding out of the position until their palms meet again. Jane and Rosalie snap out of their shock and join in with dancing to what's left of the song.

Jane leaves the dance floor to get another drink from the bar with a colleague named Felix. Rose follows soon after, sitting in a corner with Emmett. Bella skims the room looking for Edward, noticing he's disappeared. She glances at Jasper and raises her brow, mouthing 'where's Edward' at him. His lips pull back into a mischievous smirk and he cocks his head toward her. Bella furrows her brow, glancing over her shoulder to look behind her. Edward is coming from the direction of the DJ stand, crossing the room to her.

"I'm gonna head over to Jaz." Alice giggles.

"Okay." Bella replies without taking her eyes off Edward.

"Hey," she smiles when he's in front of her. She takes a step toward him and reaches for his outstretched hand, eyeing him warily and glancing between him and the DJ. "What did you just give the DJ?"

"You'll see," he entwines their fingers and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "Having fun? Nice dance moves by the way." He smirks.

Bella laughs, swatting at his stomach playfully before dropping her forehead to his chest. "Shut up."

As he interlaces his hands into her hair, she fists his shirt in her hands. When the beginning rifts of a song she's heard before comes on over the club speakers, she lifts her head from his chest to look him in the eyes. Her breath catches in her throat when the first lines of the song float through the room.

_"I was living in a heavy darkness, stuck in the memories of my past. With my mind at a standstill, frozen in time. And my heart filled with fear of how long it would last."_

"Is this?" Her eyes widen with surprise as the very familiar voice continues to fill her ears.

_"I was running from my mistakes, from the monster I used to be. Even after years of being clean, still afraid of being hit by my life's debris."_

"A new song?" He asks, scratching at his jaw. "Yeah."

Tilting her head to the side, she searches his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He swallows thickly before wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he dips his head. "Listen, and you'll find out." He murmurs, his lips brushing against her ear.

Bella nods her head, sucking in a shaky breath as Edward ghosts his fingertips down her arm. When he takes her hand in his, she curls her fingers around his thumb. A soft smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she glances up at him, her eyes staying locked with his as his voice swirls around them.

_"I looked up and you were there. You were all that I could see. I was lost in your deep-brown eyes, and something within me broke free."_

Bella's hand flies to her mouth, catching her gasp. Her mind runs at one hundred miles a minute, trying to decipher whether she's reading too much into this or whether the song is really about her. Ever since Edward put it out there that it's obvious they've been dating this whole time, a war has battled within her. After what she went through with Garrett, she didn't think she would ever love again. But Edward awoke that side of her, putting back the pieces of her heart and made her feel things she thought she was too broken to feel again. And although she could tell he had demons in his past and skeletons in his closet, she didn't care. He was sweet and genuine, and he made it so easy for her to fall.

_"With the light-pink flush of your cheeks, and the curve of your timid smile. My soul sparked back to life, my heart rate pulsed and went wild."_

Bella takes a step closer to Edward and rests he hand on his chest. He pulls his head back slightly to look back and fourth between her eyes warily, trying to gauge whether her reaction is a good or bad thing.

"This is about me?"

Edward gives her a cautious smile, nodding his head. "Yeah."

"It's beautiful." She whispers, rising on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

Edward winds his arms around Bella's waist as she settles back on her feet. Placing her arms on his shoulders, she crosses her wrists at the back of his neck; her fingers lazily intwining together. Gently swaying them to his song for her, he interlaces his fingers into her hair as she drops her forehead to her chest. She exhales a content sigh, sliding her eyes shut and letting the lyrics swim over her.

_"The touch of your soft skin on mine, soothed the demons raging within. You breathed air back into my lungs and free'd me of all my sins."_

Flattening his palms on her waist line, he brings her closer to him and presses a kiss to her temple. He dips his chin to his chest, his jaw so close to Bella's she can feel his breath against her neck as he sings into her ear.

_"Until you waltzed into my life, I didn't realize a piece to my puzzle was missing."_

Bella's hold around Edward's neck tightens, the corner of her mouth twitching into a small smile as the sweet lyrics warm her heart.

_"Now with you by my side, I can finally start living."_

Bella tilts her head back to look at Edward, her eyes wide and shining with surprise. Brushing back the hair that's stuck to her forehead, he smirks down at her. Her eyes don't leave his as he gently cups her cheek in his palm and dips his head toward her. Her heart rate spikes when he laces his free hand into her hair, twisting his fingers around her locks. Bringing her face closer to his, he presses his mouth to hers in an overdue, heated kiss. She kisses him back with fervor, rising on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She's vaguely aware of cheers and catcalls that could only belong to Jane, Rose and Alice, but her attention is solely on the feel of Edward's lips on hers and her heart thrumming so hard against her ribcage, she's sure it's going to break through her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Firstly: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY IN UPDATING! RL has been hectic for both myself and my Beta. She's working on chapters 9 and 10 and i'm going to post them as soon as she's done. I hope to get them up in the next few days! So, yay for three chapters to read together! <strong>

**Secondly: OH MY FREAKING GOD. Some amazing person(s?) nominated Summer Rose for the 'Undiscovered Gem' category in the TwiFic Fandom Awards! I can't even put into words how honoured and blown away I am by this. Never in a million years did I ever think one of my stories would be nominated in the TwiFicAwards. Whoever nominated me and my little story; SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN SMOTHER YOU IN GRATITUDE! I don't know if it got through to round two yet, but if you voted; thank you! **I'm so touched, it means so much to me.****

****Thirdly: Some more hints about what Edward is ((Barry: "I think that crosses mermaid off the list." LOL)); cute Edwella moments; introductions between friends; and of course... a blast from the past. Hope you're all still with me! Thank you to everyone who reviews and continuously encourage me. I love you all! x****

****- Nat x****


	10. Chapter 9

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes and songs belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine.<strong>

_"Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty." _

**- Holly Black**

**Fall: October 2014**

Being the personal assistant of Christopher Bailey and head photographer at the Burberry headquarters comes with a heavy burden for Bella. In the past, every girl friend Bella made and the guys she would date, always had an ulterior motive. They would use her to climb the social ladder and get ahead in their careers. Once they got what they wanted from her, they tended to toss her aside like an out of season piece of clothing. Garrett and Kate were testimony to that.

As Bella explained to Edward, she's developed a fairly accurate sixth sense when it comes to people's sketchy intentions. But Edward has been nothing but genuine towards her.

Over these last eight months, there's no denying an intense feeling of something beyond friendship between the two of them has been heavy in the air. And even though a few months ago, they shared their first kiss, neither one of them has asked the other out on an official date or defined the relationship. But they never go out with anyone else either. It's like there is an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they belong to each other.

But Bella still has her fears and insecurities about her past, no matter how genuine Edward is. She's been working on overcoming the thoughts of being betrayed that are always in the back of her mind, but she still struggles with it at times. And Edward is still haunted by his mistakes. He has demons that still linger from his past and skeletons in his closet that lurk in the back of his mind. Bella see's it in his eyes every now and then, she just doesn't understand why he doesn't talk to her about any of it.

**-X-**

"So, Alice says it's time to kick start promotion for my EP with a photoshoot," Edward says while he lowers himself beside her on the couch. He chucks his keys on Bella's coffee table. "Any recommendations?"

Bella glances up from her laptop to look at him, raising her brow. "I can do it for you," she offers, it's not a big deal for her to do this for him.

"Belle, no. You don't have to do that," he laughs, gripping her by the legs and pulling her closer to him on the couch. "I was telling you because I wanted to share the news with the person I care about most, not trying to use you for your job title."

Bella's mouth lifts into a sheepish smile, his declaration warming her from her heart to the bottom of her toes. "I know that wasn't your intention, babe."

"Good," he states before tickling her sides, making her squirm and squeal with laughter. "Because I'd hate for you to think I would do that to you, baby."

"I know you wouldn't." Bella confesses, giving him a soft-hearted smile. She closes the lid of her laptop while she leans forward and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

But Bella cares about him, and she's excited for him being so close to releasing his EP. So, she decides that when she gets a moment to herself, she'll contact Jasper and Alice anyway to book the photoshoot for next week.

"How were things at the studio, anyway?" Bella asks, leaning over to place her laptop on the coffee table.

"Good," Edward smiles, pulling her feet into his lap and massaging them. "Em wants me to come in tomorrow to record a few more rifts with my guitar and a few back up vocal tracks."

Her half-smile turns into a broad grin. "Then you'll be done?" Her eyes shine bright with excitement as she bends her knees and scoots closer to Edward.

Edward nods his head yes, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk as he wraps his arms around Bella's waistline and pulls her into his lap. "I can't believe it's only a day away from being finished."

Bella wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers twisting into the hair on the nape of his neck. "It's all happening." She whispers, grinning while she rests her forehead against his.

"And it's all thanks to you." Edward states, running his hands up her back and into her hair.

Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not true."

"It is," Edward insists, cupping Bella's face in his hands. "If you didn't talk me into taking on Jaz and Ali as my agent and publicist, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Maybe not today," Bella acknowledges, placing her index finger to Edward's lips when he begins to protest. "It would have taken longer, no doubt. But I believe you would have gotten to where you are now sometime down the road."

"You have so much faith in me, Belle," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her finger. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably be all broody and turn into an anti-social hermit." Bella says with a shrug, giggling when Edward pushes Bella's back into the couch, tickling her ribs as he hovers over her and presses his mouth to hers.

**-X-**

Bella is adjusting the lights when Edward enters the studio, followed by Alice and Jasper, the latter yapping away silently but fiercely on the phone. Bella gives Alice a small wave and Alice responds with a kind smile. As Edward bears closer, Bella glances at him over her shoulder, grinning when his eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as he closes the rest of the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her and leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips.

She glances at Alice to see her eyeing them knowingly. She smirks, turning her back on them, and dipping her head in conversation with Jasper, who is now off the phone.

Edward tugging at the end of Bella's fishtail braid pulls her back to attention. "Earth to Bella."

She moves her gaze to him, smiling as she plays with the hem of his t-shirt. "I told you I wanted to do this for you."

"And I said you didn't have to." Entwining one of his hands with hers, he brings it to his mouth and presses his lips to her knuckles.

She lifts her shoulder in a shrug and when he raises his brow, she rolls her eyes in response as she removes herself from his arms. "I know I didn't _have _to, I _wanted _to." Moving to the backdrop at the back wall, she changes the vinyl role from black to white.

"How'd you pull this off?" He asks, crossing his ankles and sitting on the edge of the desk that's used for Bella to organise when the client is to come back to view the photos.

Her lips pull back into a cunning smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Baby." He deadpans, quirking his brow as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Bella moves to stand in front of him, rolling her eyes. "I called your agent, genius."

"Well, aren't you as clever as the Devil and twice as pretty." He chuckles, placing his hands on her hips and swaying them from side to side playfully.

Bella swats at his hands before locking her arms around his neck, her head falling back as she laughs. "I'm surprised Alice was able to keep it from you, actually."

"You and me both." He chuckles, resting his forehead against Bella's chest as he pulls her closer.

She weaves her fingers into the back of his already messy hair, his hold tightening on her when she presses a kiss to the top of his head. Her feelings for him grow every moment she spends with him, and she often used to wonder if he felt the same; but those thoughts were put to rest the night of her birthday. Things have shifted between them since then. But the fact of the matter is, they still haven't had _that _discussion yet. Every time she has attempted to bring it up with him, she's always chickened out. And if his fans are anything to go by, from the outside looking in, it probably does look like they're a couple. Because that is what most of his fans gossip about these days. But it never seems to phase Edward. He laughs it off, saying, "Let them think what they want, Belle. Them referring to you as my girl isn't harming me in the slightest." And it's moments like those that leave her feeling more than a little bit confused.

But then again, Bella has always been a strong believer in the phrase that actions speak louder than words. And Edward's actions speak volumes.

**-X-**

**Fall: November 2014 **

Edward sits on a stool at the kitchen island in Bella's apartment while she potters around in her kitchen. She pulls down two mugs from the cabinet and places them on the island between her and Edward. Bella moves the sugar container from the counter to the island, putting one teaspoon in her cup and two in Edward's. She deposits a tea bag in each of their mugs before grabbing the milk from the fridge, all while the kettle boils on the stove.

When the kettle clicks off, Bella pours the steaming hot water into their mugs. She stirs the teaspoon around as she adds the milk, before sliding Edward's mug over to him.

"Thanks," he says, curling his hands around the hot ceramic. He blows on the steaming tea, sighing in content when he takes a sip.

"Winter is coming," Bella sighs, taking a sip of her tea. "I hate the cold."

"You'll be fine, Jon Snow." Edward smirks.

Bella laughs and leans forward, her arms resting flat on the island. "Do you think it'll start snowing soon?"

"Probably." Edward acknowledges with a shrug.

"Didn't you want to take me to some castle?" Bella asks with a raised brow.

"I did indeed," Edward nods his head, grinning. "It's beautiful during winter. It'll be worth it."

"Mmm. I dunno," Bella responds, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Any activity that requires me to venture out into the cold is gonna suck."

Edward smiles against the rim of his mug. "Trust me. You'll love it." He insists.

Bella quirks her brow and smirks. "We'll see."

"When are you free next, anyway?" Edward asks.

Bella sighs, moving around the island and sitting in the seat beside Edward. "Not until next Wednesday."

"You're working this whole weekend?" He asks, turning his body to face her.

"Yeah. I've got four shoots tomorrow, then six on Sunday," Bella mutters and mimics his position. "And I have to run a few errands for Chris in between sessions on both days."

Edward whistles through his teeth. "Bloody hell. Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Sometimes," she says with a shrug. "I mean, some days it gets exhausting and I have moments where I get overwhelmed and I want to scream, or I just want lay in bed all day doing nothing. But it's my dream job; I love being a photographer. I've wanted this since I was fourteen and I've worked my ass off to get to where I am today, so I can't really complain."

"Your life is bloody hectic; you make me look like a slacker." He chuckles.

"No way," she laughs, shaking her head in disagreement. "Performing and recording is your work. You're getting your music and your name out there," Bella extends her arm and places her hand on top of Edwards, smiling when he meets her gaze. "You're really talented, Edward. You don't give yourself nearly as much credit as you should. With Alice and Jasper on your team, you're going to go places. I can feel it."

Edward dips his head and half-smiles, squeezing her hand lightly. "Thanks, Belle."

"Don't mention it," she responds, patting his hand softly before finishing off her tea. "Are you done?" She asks, inclining her head to Edward's cup. He nods his head yes, extending it out to her. She takes it from him, hopping off the stool and moving to the sink. "What are your plans for the weekend?" She asks, glancing at him over her shoulder. She washes both of the mugs before placing them upside down in the dish rack.

"I've been playing in venues and recording in the studio with Em every day this week. So I think I'm just gonna relax this weekend," he says, propping his elbow on the bench and resting his chin in his hand. "Shoot me a text if you're not busy on your lunch break and I'll head over."

"Sounds good." She acknowledges through a yawn.

Edward chuckles under his breath. "Alright, I'm gonna head off so you can get some sleep."

Bella covers her mouth with her hand as she yawns again. "Ugh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're exhausted," Bella follows behind him as he crosses the room and opens her front door. He tugs on the hem of her shirt, enfolding her in his arms. His touch is gentle as he strokes his fingers through her soft hair. "Get some rest, baby."

Bella rests her face in the crook of Edwards neck as she wraps her arms around him, inhaling the scent of mint and cigarettes when his breath fans across her face. "Night, Edward." She murmurs against his chest.

He buries his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Night, sweetheart."

Edward gives her a tender smile, removing the wisp of hair that has stuck to her lip. He tucks it behind her ear, before stepping out her front door and jogging down her front steps.

**-X-**

"I'm so excited to see you," Riley laughs from inside Bella's laptop screen. "I swear to god, I'm about to bust at the seams!"

Bella's lips stretch into a grin. "I can't wait until you guys are here."

"Charlie hasn't shut up about the trip," Riley jokes with a roll of her eyes. "He misses you a lot."

Bella exhales a heavy sigh. "I miss him too."

"How is Edward?" Riley asks with a smirk.

Bella rolls her eyes. "He's good. He's at the studio at the moment."

"This late?"

"Yeah."

"So how have things been between you since the kiiiiiss?" Riley chimes, waggling her eyebrows.

Bella's lips pull back into a buoyant smile. "Really good. It's like... Something has officially shifted."

"So what, you're official now?"

"Well, no... We still haven't defined anything."

"Why not?!" Riley exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "What are you waiting for?"

"It hasn't come up!" Bella responds in defence. "I mean, we've always been pretty open with our affection with each other. We used to keep it simple; only small gestures like hugging, holding hands and kissing on the cheek, never really on the lips. But ever since he kissed me, it's like the shackles have come off. We don't really hold back anymore. We're just..." She sighs, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't know."

"Pfffft," Riley scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous, that's what you are. It is _so_ clear that you're in love with each other and want to get married."

"Wow, Ry," Bella laughs with an amused smile. "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there. Roll back the future plans, babe."

"What-_ever," _Riley mutters, leaning closer to her camera and giving Bella a stern look. "You're basically acting like a couple, but without the title. Just talk to him."

"I don't want to ruin anything." Bella mumbles, lifting her shoulder in a shrug.

"That isn't fair on either of you."

Bella glances up at her computer screen. "I can't lose him, Riley."

"I know you still have some issues left over from Garrett, but... Garrett never looked at you the way Edward does; he never treated you the way Edward does and he sure as hell didn't give you the type of affection Edward does," Riley's mouth lifts into a sad smile. "Edward isn't Garrett, baby."

"I know he's not." Bella whispers, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"I wish I could help you get past it all so you can just be completely happy with no worries in the back of your mind."

"I'm getting there," Bella assures her best friend. "I promise."

"You're a strong, independent woman, Bella," Riley points her index finger at Bella via the webcam. "Just tell him how you feel. And if you can't do that, _show _him."

"You'll have to help me when you're here." Bella dictates with a smirk.

Riley beams. "I will gladly put my wingwoman hat on!"

Bella laughs along with Riley. "Anyway, enough of me and my tragic love life. How are things with you and Demitri?"

Riley's smile morphs into a grin. "I think he's going to propose."

"What?!" Bella exclaims, her eyes widening with surprise. "How do you know?"

"You know our three year anniversary is coming up?"

"Of course."

"Well, he's been very insistent in being the one to organise everything."

Bella shakes her head in amusement. "That man does not have a subtle bone in his body."

"I know right?" Riley laughs but then sighs when she notices the time. "It's getting late, you should be in bed."

"Technically, I am." Bella quips with a cheeky smile.

Riley rolls her eyes. "Don't be a smartass."

"I do have an early morning tomorrow." Bella states with a pout.

"Go catch some sleep. I'll call you again in a few days."

Bella leans forward until her puckered lips take up the whole screen, then makes a kissing noise. "Love you."

"Love you too." Riley blows Bella a kiss before disconnecting the call.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, loves! Again, i'm sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters to you. Chapter 10 will hopefully be up either later tonight or tomorrow.<strong>

**I know some of you may be getting a little frustrated with Edward and Bella not being 'official' but it's a really slow burn getting them to that point of their relationship. It does sometimes happen like this in real life. I was with my ex partner for three months until we defined anything and became 'official' boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Thank you to all of you who leave me lovely reviews and have stuck with me and this story despite the delayed updates.**

**- Nat x**


End file.
